Reality Bites
by Forsaken Lyric
Summary: This is a prologue of what is to come.DISCLAIMER: This fan fiction is based on the PGSM Sailor Moon series. I do not own the characters in any way shape or form. These are fictional based and not to be included with their story lines and plots. This is on
1. Chapter 1

**Reality Bites**

_**DISCLAIMER: **This fan fiction is based on the PGSM Sailor Moon series. I do not own the characters in any way shape or form. These are fictional based and not to be included with their story lines and plots. This is only for fun and enjoyment. Please enjoy and leave reviews if you like._

**Rated: **_M for explicit content and maturity _

**Characters:**_ Rei/Makoto Fan fic with __sapphism/Yuri._

**Setting:**_ Alternate reality._

By: C.l.e.o.p.a.t.ra

**Prologue**

School had let out for the winter months with Christmas on the way. The snow would drizzle down slightly over the roads and the air smelt of chestnuts and cinnamon. Mako-chan wore an oversized basketball jacket to keep her warm that day. She hadn't paid attention to her other attire as much, it was the usual black baggy cotton pants that had tons of pockets for pens, small paper, and her wallet. Her shirt was black with tribal markings; she smiled at the thought of it. (Remembering the orphanage,) Sutashi was orphaned as Makoto although Sutashi was older; they had met in an orphanage in the US. Sutashi and Makoto grew up together until Makoto was about 10 years old. Makoto left with foster parents in Japan. Makoto would write Sutashi everyday, although Sutashi was older then Makoto she knew how she felt. Makoto always had friends who left her and when Sutashi stopped writing she was so worried that Sutashi had left her as well.

This wasn't like the Sutashi she had known and grown up with, they both had to fight and Sutashi was the only one who would stick up for Makoto. She was an older sister that Makoto adored, no one would understand her better then Sutashi. Makoto could hear her voice ringing in her head all the time "Mako remember we are always apart of eachother. But, I can not be here all the time to save you. You have something I will never have nor understand. Remember that others will need you just as much as you may need me. And when you do remember that you will always have me there fighting beside you." Makoto smiled and nodded, "I will always remember Sutashi." Sutashi face would soon disappear, she couldn't remember the look in Sutashi' eyes.

She had to find her no matter what; Makoto was nearing her sixteenth birthday and decided she wanted a plane ticket to America to find Sutashi. Her foster parents knew that she wouldn't give up on her dear friend so they called the old orphanage in New York. Sutashi was much older the Makoto and was already out of the orphanage and had been going to college. She was coming out to the orphanage tomorrow to take the kids out for the day. The orphanage arranged for Makoto to come and stay with them for a while. Makoto left and went to America that night; she arrived in New York the next day. The orphanage sent a car to come and pick her up, she couldn't wait to see the look on Sutashi face. She was so tired from the flight she fell asleep in the bunk bed immediately

Mrs. Swafford was just getting the kids ready that evening for Sutashi to come by and take the kids out for the day. Sutashi came in with her leather somewhat fur coat on and brushed off the snow from her golden hair. She removed her glasses to clean them with a soft cloth that Mrs. Swafford gave her. "Sutashi," Mrs. Swafford said with a smile. Sutashi looked at her in disbelief; she didn't know how she knew that name. No one had called her Sutashi since her and Makoto where kids. She had lost touch with Makoto when she left the orphanage, the first one had been burned to the ground and all her letters had been scorched beyond repair. She gulped and her deep blue hue orbs glistened. "She is here?" Mrs. Swafford smiled, "I think you should see if she is awake before you take the kids, some of them are not dressed yet."

Sutashi ran up the steeps like she was 13 again. She then saw Makoto sleeping on the top bunk as she always wanted to do but Sutashi wouldn't ever let her since she was so small and prone to falling into the floor all the time. Sutashi smiled and then said a "Mako-chan you're not allowed to sleep in my bed what I told you before!" She jerked a little and said,"Nani!" Sutashi hadn't spoke Japanese in forever and she was rolled out,"BAKA! Mako-chan" Makoto almost fell out of the bed when Sutashi grabbed her, Makoto eyes burned for a moment then she seen her eyes "SUTASHI-SAN", Sutashi smiled at her. Makoto hugged her so tight and began to have small tears in her eyes. She looked at Sutashi again and Sutashi was crying as she said slowly in "My Nihon is bad can you speak English?" Makoto smiled and replied, "I can but it's bad as well."

Sutashi smiled at Makoto through the streams of tears falling down her face, she sniffled and let Makoto go and rubbed the tears away. "Okay, well we will just have to work on your English and my bad Japanese." Sutashi said softly. Makotos' green hues began to glimmer softly as Sutashi gently hugged her as if the world would end tomorrow. Makoto could hear the voice of her sister say,"Mako will you come with me and the children, we are going ice skating." Makoto's smile never left her lips as she said,"Hai!" Then Sutashi smiled and said, "Yes" I remember that one. Makoto laughed. They took the kids to the ice rink and they all began to skate, Makoto couldn't skate so Sutashi taught her the basics and helped her. Sutashi had a camera with them so she took pictures of Makoto. After while they had someone take pictures of them together, near the end of the day Makoto asked Sutashi if she could stay with her. That when Makoto realized something was wrong, Sutashi took a steep back and smiled a little. "Mako, I think it would be better if you stay at the orphanage right now. There are a lot of things we need to talk about, and right now is not a good time to come and stay with me. So much is going on in my life, I don't think it would be fair to you and well drag you into something your might not understand right now." Mako felt the off Standish approach that was not like Sutashi to be so awkward towards her.

She understood that maybe it would take time for Sutashi to talk to her about her new life alone. She must work very hard and have to stay so tough around others, and so that she would not seemed to be a burden to them. Makoto understood all to well how Sutashi must feel, seeing her for the first time in over 6 years was very hard for both of them. But, Makoto was happy that her sister had not forgotten her, and at least she had the nerve to tell her that it wasn't a good idea until they rekindled their old friendship and sisterhood with eachother. She respected Sutashi for that, no one else was ever as honest and truthful than Sutashi was. Makoto stayed at the orphanage that night still thinking over what Sutashi had said. What was it she wanted to talk to Makoto about she was looking at her watch "Mako I will be by tomorrow at 2:00 p.m., be ready to go out. We need to talk, K?" Makoto nodded as she lay in top bunk and said in English"2:00 p.m." She looked at time again, "Baka!" It was already 2 in the morning and she couldn't sleep.

She missed Sutashi, the smile the look in her eyes. Sutashi was so beautiful, and still as tomboyish as she was. She felt like she was home, but Sutashi looked so worried. She could still hear Sutashi in her head, _'Remember that others will need you just as much as you may need me. And when you do remember that, you will always have me there fighting beside you.'_ She softly spoke "I will be strong for you Sutashi!" Then she fell asleep soundly, the next day she woke up and brushed her hair from her face she looked at her watch and it was 12:00 Noon. She jumped up and fell off the bunk bed. "Ouch!" She exclaimed after she rubbed her side she got up and ran to the shower. She showered put on some jeans, sweatshirt, socks, and shoes. Then she grabbed her coat and looked at the time it was 1:30. She then looked at herself a minute, and thought "I don't ware make up, I comb my hair, brush my teeth and it still takes me and hour to get ready?" She then smiled and said, "Well at least I look ok!" She could hear the voice like it was echoing the vent, it was Sutashi's voice. She went over to the vent and listen the same way they did as kids. This was how Sutashi and Makoto knew Makoto was leaving for Japan, she listened carefully. Mrs. Swafford "Stacy, Makoto needs to know! And you need to tell her that she shouldn't see you anymore. Her foster parents don't want Makoto spending anymore time with you then she should. They think it would be better that she not see you at all, but Makoto looks up to you and they won't deny her that." Sutashi simply said, "I am not a virus for their daughter, Gene! If they didn't want Makoto here there should have never sent her. She was fine, no one had to know where I was and what I was doing. Makoto is like my younger sister, I wont let them treat her like she is a baby because Makoto isn't!"

Makoto gasped,' this was Sutashi, this was her sister that always stuck up for her. Sutashi always made known that Mako wasn't a child. Just like every other orphan they had to learn on their own and they matured faster then others. Maybe too much at times, but that was life and well reality bites.' Mrs. Swafford, "I think it is for the best that you end all ties today before Makoto family will have you banned here and in Tokyo so you may never see her again." Sutashi voice depend, "I will talk to her Gene, but don't think I will turn a blind eye to the one person who meant a lot to me since I was a child. She is the only family I really even think of calling family. They can go to hell if they think Mako will ever be taken away from me that easy." Sutashi had never been seen so upset and angry with passion so fierce that it we echoing through the rafters. Makoto was surprised Sutashi had never said her true feelings out loud they always just thought of eachother as family and nothing else.

Finally she realized that Sutashi was coming up the steps she ran back her coat and Sutashi stood at the top of the steps. "I see, are you ready Mako." Makoto smiled and then she spoke softly;"Hai, Sutashi-san"The glare she saw in Sutashi eyes was not for her but something even deeper then it would go for Makoto. "They went to a small café' called Liquid, it was dark and yet comfortable. And lively, music was being played and they sit out side. Sutashi had a warm chai and so did Makoto. Sutashi took off her coat and she was wearing a black tribal nit shirt. A black leather wristband on her left arm and a watch on her right. She pulled out a pack of smokes and laid them on the table. She then took a cig out of the pack and lit it up, as she took a drag she pushed back her string short golden blond hair and then she smiled. "Your how old now Mako?" Makoto blushed and then she said "I am 16." Makoto looked at the pack of smokes on the table and then looked at Sutashi, "May I?" Sutashi sighed and a horror look showed in her eyes then she smiled. "If you do then you will be hooked for life, and trust me you really don't want that. But if you still want a try go ahead I wont stop you." Makoto smiled and took a cig and lit it up, she coughed and coughed then got use to it.

Sutashi looked down, then spoke rather coldly, "Makoto I know you hear most of the conversation that I and Gene had been discussing." Makoto blushed and then realized that she had called her Makoto and not Mako this wasn't like Sutashi, a lot of things where not like the way Sutashi use to be. "Makoto there are a few dark things in this world that no one can be sheltered by as you get older you will understand more. As you know I have a lot of things I need to talk to you about but first I want you to know that no matter what happens I am always your sister and nothing can stop that. I know I haven't been around and I haven't wrote you in sometime, but right before I moved out the orphanage burned and for 3 years I had no way of contacting you. Everything was lost." Makoto knew there had to be reason she stopped writing to her, and this was an answer she was looking for but as Sutashi took a sip of her Chai she didn't understand why she was cold and distant. Sutashi looked at her and softly smiled, "Mako I'm sorry this is going to be hard to understand, but we can not be together not until you are older. The reason is that your foster parents think I will be a bad example on you for the things in my life are not suited for a girl of your age. I am not condoning that they are right, but I can see now that you would fallow me no matter what." Sutashi stares at the cig in Makoto's hand. Makoto looked at it as well the she quickly put it out. Makoto knew here foster parents hated that she was always in fights and having being kicked out of school they must have thought Sutashi would set her right after this talk. Sutashi took another drag and then she looked down and sadly said "Mako do you know what the term Lesbian means?" Mako looked at her oddly and then she looked down for a moment and began to think on the term, "Mako would it be easier if I said Yuri?" Mako eyes meet with Sutashi' eyes. Makoto eyes got bigger and unmatched Sutashi set with a firm look and cold stare she squinted her eyes then blew out smoke into the air. Makoto spoke lightly, "You like girls?" Sutashi knew her brutally honesty would catch up with her, "Mako I just don't like girls, I fall in love with them and also I go to bed with them as well. I'm very sorry you have to know this now and so quickly, as I said before there are some dark things in life we all can not be sheltered by. And this is me and who I am, I don't expect you to love me or think of me as some weird person that you hardly even know. But I am telling you this because I do love you, and I think of you as my only family."

Makoto gulped and then looked into Sutashi blue hues and softly she grabbed her hand, "Sutashi, nothing could make me hate you!" Sutashi smiled just a bit then softly she said, "And I would never hate you if you did follow my foot steps. Love is love Mako, no matter who it's with. Some love becomes more then just love it is a bond that can never be separated. Just like us our love has become a bond and we are sister that can never be separated. But also know that when you love someone intimately that truly is a different bond then what we share. Never forget that love truly does exist and no one is ever truly alone. Makoto and Sutashi spent the rest of the day together, had the film developed and Sutashi snuck a picture and letter in to Makoto bag. They said their good byes, and Makoto went back to Japan. She found the picture in the bag and a letter.

Dear Makoto,

Keep practicing your English you are getting better then you know. Also I am leavening you with my number and address so if you ever need me you know how to reach me. Also waiting at you home is the shirt I wore that I know you loved. I give it to you for your birthday it might not fit right now but knowing you work outs and 2 more years you will look hot in it. (Makoto blushed at her calling her hot.) Remember me dear sister, you have a strength inside you that surpasses my own. Your more electrifying then you realize.

Love your sister Sutashi

Makoto smiled knowing that one day they would be together again all though she had a lot to talk about with her parents and she couldn't wait to really see their reaction. She then found something wrapped in paper and saw Sutashi writing; Happy B-Late Birthday; She opened it to find a cd player and a cd called Life house with a small note "Listen to the song Breathing" Tears found their way into Makoto's eyes and put the CD in and listened to the song. It was beautiful and she began to hum it softly.

To be continued…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Good Enough For You,**

**Good Enough For Me**

_**DISCLAIMER: **This fan fiction is based on the PGSM Sailor Moon series. I do not own the characters in any way shape or form. These are fictional based and not to be included with their story lines and plots. This is only for fun and enjoyment. Please enjoy and leave reviews if you like._

**Rated: **_M for explicit content and maturity _

**Characters:**_ Rei/Makoto Fan fic with __sapphism/Yuri._

**Setting:**_ Alternate reality._

By: C.l.e.o.p.a.t.ra

_We left our heroin in a dreaming state remembering about her and Sutashi someone that Makoto never talked about with anyone. As you remember; Makoto was on her way back to Japan. Here is what was last said._

Makoto smiled knowing that one day they would be together again all though she had a lot to talk about with her parents and she couldn't wait to really see their reaction. She then found something wrapped in paper and saw Sutashi writing; Happy B-Late Birthday; She opened it to find a cd player and a cd called Life house with a small note "Listen to the song Breathing" Tears found their way into Makoto's eyes and put the CD in and listened to the song. It was beautiful and she began to hum it softly.

_Now we are going to skip ahead to the future. With Makoto being much older and out on her own._

**Chapter 1**

Makoto smiled at the shirt as she sat at the café' Crown, thinking about the time with Sutashi and how she can call her anytime she wants know. Holding her Chai against her enflamed soft pale red lips she had a small smirk of a smile. Usagi looked at Makoto and thought she was acting wired. Not the normal Mako-chan she usually is but it was funny she acted this way every Christmas season. But this time was different., and she had been out shopping and Makoto doesn't usually do this alone. Usagi elbowed Rei and with a nonchalant look about her she then perked up and stared at Makoto. She did look odd and Rei could tell it was something different in Makoto stare. Usagi jumped up and then said, "I've got it, let's go ice skating" Makoto smiled a Usagi like the world was turning and that nothing could harm them. "Hai that would be great." Rei had a shocked look on her face and then she said,"Nani?" Makoto laughed a little, and said "What's wrong Rei, never been ice skating? " Rei shook her head as if she never had done it before. Makoto then looked at Usagi and they both at the same time said "We will teach you!"

Rei shook her head and they grabbed her by the arms and mostly due to Makoto lifting her right out of the chair and then Usagi ran back and picked up her coat and Rei's. As Rei fought all the way there. Makoto just laughed as Rei hit her left and right, Makoto tried to help Rei skate on the ice but she kept falling on her ass. Usagi and Makoto laughed, as Rei shouted "BAKA!" Makoto helped her up and Rei saw the soft look in Makoto's deep green hue orbs. And she wanted to be seen by her, a look that Rei liked to see in Makoto but she knew she had to be stronger and will the feeling away. Makoto could see something different in Rei that she hasn't noticed before, a note that would tug at her heart strings. She soft speaks, "You ok Rei-chan?" Rei looks away as if she was a little annoyed and softly said, "I'm fine." Everyone started to leave but Makoto said she would stay. As everyone left there was only Makoto in the rink skating like she was borne on the ice skating Cd player on her hip and in her ear if you could get close to hear it was Cindy Laupher playing "I drove all night." Another Cd that Sutashi must have given her. She danced on the ice from a distance Rei stared in disbelief, she didn't know that Makoto had so much passion on the ice. She danced on it as if she borne too skate.

Rei held her jacket and saw Makoto more beautiful then she had ever seen her before, she had always had these feelings of passion was welling up inside of her. She didn't know how Makoto would take her, she knew Makoto lived on her own and how it must have been hard for her. No family, she just stared watching her for what seem to be hours. Rei bit her bottom lip and then she noticed Makoto had stopped and she pulled out her cell phone. Makoto screeched out "SUTASHI!" Rei the turned around and ran, her thoughts swarmed the name, she then felt something hit her hard. Was this why Mako-chan was happy today did she have someone already, 'Sutashi? She had never heard Makoto mention anyone named Sutashi. Was it a girl was it someone that no one knew. Someone that Makoto was in love with.' The idea of Makoto in someone else arms was driving her made and her body was on fire so it seemed. She did want to think of Makoto with someone else, no one but her and only her. Why was this happening how could she have heard this. What if Makoto didn't want anyone to know about Sutashi, she didn't care but she did and that was what was killing her.

Rei sit on a bench at the temple and she was confused and in pain, it was as if her heart was crying and she wasn't but it had something straining to say it just couldn't find a way. She sat in silence as the snow fell hard and covered her soft raven hair she then finally gave into the pain and sobbed then cried into her jacket as if she was biting it softly and whispering Mako-chhhaan.

**Makoto's talk with Sutashi**

"Sutashi, you're here?" She smiled and the slid off the ice with ease. "Really, you just got here fast I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow." She hesitated "Then she took off her skates, "Hai, On my way just stay there" She hung up the phone threw the skates at the rink manager and yelled out "Arigatou" she ran as fast as she could to get to her car, a car that Sutashi had helped her get. Her friends didn't really understand how she got it, but when they would meet Sutashi they would know that Makoto wasn't really alone as she has let on for some years now. She was almost barefoot running in the snow when she got in her car she put on her shoes, it was a Toyota Thunder Truck Dark blue, and black leather seats. She loved her truck and so would Sutashi, she drove to the airport and she seen Sutashi with a dark grey cotton w/tribal dragon going down the side of the shirt, baggy pants as always and she walked over with a big duffle bag and a army jacket on smoking as usual. Sutashi put out the cig in a near by ashtray, then about ten feet away she tossed her bag in the back like it was nothing. She smiled slightly and Makoto ran over and hugged her so tight and Sutashi did the same. They laughed for a moment, and Sutashi pushed Makoto back and said. "All right turn around let me see you?" Makoto smiled and began to twirl around and smiled.

Sutashi, lightly giggle "Too skinny Mako!" She pushed at Sutashi shoulder, "Me too skinny, Iie. Your too skinny!" Finally they got into the truck listening to Cindy as they drove to Makoto's apartment. Then they ran upstairs, and laughed so hard as they where singing "Girls Just Want Have Fun!" Sutashi had the bag in her had they where both a little breathless. Makoto smiled then looked at her, "Your out of shape?" Sutashi grunted at the remark "Look who's talking? Your not carrying this!" Makoto grabbed the bag and lightly tossed it in the air "Awe wimp!" Sutashi laughed "HA! Right we will see who the wimp is and they ran into the apartment wrestling." The only person Makoto could think of that would ever beat her in a fight was Sutashi and still that wasn't so easy but yet Sutashi had a way that could best her every time. Finally they set up and watched Anime all night and talked in English and in Japanese for the rest of the night they dropped off to sleep Makoto in the floor and Sutashi on the couch. Suddenly there was a nock very loud on the door. Sutashi and Makoto woke up in a flash at the same time and started laughing at one another, they both looked around and the nock got louder. Sutashi looked at Makoto and said "I am going to shower!" Makoto laughed and replied "So leave me out here to be pounced on" Sutashi laughed," You can take care of yourself I'll watch" Makoto punched her and Sutashi walked away "SISSY GIRL" Makoto growled and opened the door, Rei tuned and began knocking again but this time it wasn't the door. Makoto looked at her and pushed her hand away from her head, "Rei?"

Rei looked embarrassed then she said "Hai, I was wondering if you where going shopping today?" Makoto shook her head no, then opened the door wider and said "Would you like to come in?" She then sat at the kitchen table in shorts and a tank top. Rei looked around and seen like there was some sort of party that happened. Rei then looked at Makoto "Am a intruding, it looks like you have a guest?" Makoto flashed a soft smile and then said "Your not intruding, but yes I have a special guest and they should be about done with the shower." All of a sudden Sutashi walks out towel only, and it was just wrapped around her waist she then said in English, "Mako where is my duffle bag I need it!" Makoto eyes glanced over and she jumped up and Rei had a shock look in her eyes, half nude beautiful older women stood in front of them, water dripping over her nipple lightly as they swelled from the cool air. Makoto jumped and grabbed a shirt "BAKA Sutashi!" She looked over and saw Rei she held the shirt, then she smiled, "Mako I think if your friend wanted to turn away she would have done that by now, but alas she isn't!" Sutashi turned and Rei seen scars on her back light wounds from gun shots and a Dragon tattoo on her left shoulder and underneath her neckline a Kanji symbol for Tiger. Rei could feel heat forming around her body in anger and embarrassment. She looked a Makoto, she studded a little then softly Makoto say's "Gomennasai, Rei-chan. Sutashi does need to learn manners at times." Rei looked at her with flaming eyes. "I must go Mako-chan nice to meet your new friend." She ran out the door before Makoto could catch her she was totally confused by Rei's reaction then she shut the door behind her and looked sad for a moment then Sutashi walked in. "Rei-chan looked pissed is she always so furious?"

Makoto got a little angry, "You started it now I have to make up for what you did, and I don't understand why Rei would come here." Sutashi pulled a photo out from behind her back and it was a picture of Makoto, Rei, Usagi, Ami, and Minako. Rei was staring down at Makoto, Makoto never noticed it before. They where dressed like a basketball team, and then Makoto looked at Sutashi. "Maybe you need to take a closer look Mako-chan, that wasn't just flames shooting from her eyes today. The girl has some deep hidden feelings, and I think you haven't seen that until now." Makoto looked at Sutashi with a blank look for a moment, then she run her fingertips over the picture, "Rei-chan!" Sutashi smiled "Always following my footsteps. Huh?" Makoto through a couch pillow at her. "Sutashi, I have always had feeling about Rei, but I would never think she would feel even as much or well like I would." Sutashi sat beside her and softly sighed, "What did I tell you, Love is …" Makoto quoted with her "Love is Love no matter who the hell it's with!" Sutashi smiled, "Now lets go see your friends and you need to talk to Rei, or you will have me to answer too. Go get ready." Makoto looked over in shock that Sutashi would even think to fight her on this, she knew she wouldn't win against Sutashi. But Rei well it was hard enough with her as well. Makoto took the picture and put it down then ran to the shower, she got ready and Sutashi decided to drive and they where listening to more Cindy Laupher as they drove to the Crown. Sutashi had her sunglasses on and then as they walked into the Crown she stood behind Makoto smiling. The guys stared at her, as if they had never seen an American girl that looked more rough then Makoto did speak pretty good Japanese. Makoto took them in the back and when they walked in, Makoto saw Ami and Usagi but not Rei. Usagi and Ami looked up and stared a Sutashi. Makoto smiles and says "Surprise!" Usagi looks over and say's "Who is this Mako-chan?" Sutashi looks over and replies in Japanese, "Sutashi-chan, I am Makoto sister!" Ami and Usagi screamed out "IIE!" Makoto smiled and hugged Sutashi, "I'm sorry, but me and Sutashi was separated when I was 10 and I hadn't seen her since I was 16. She and I had decided not to speak until my foster parents where no longer in the picture. When they kicked my out I called Sutashi, she is the only family I have ever known. I just didn't think anyone would understand. Sutashi is a very blunt and a honest person."

Usagi looked at her and then she ran over and hugged Sutashi too, Sutashi laughed "Is she always so friendly?" Makoto smiled and nodded. Then she looked up from behind Sutashi she heard the door and it was Rei, the anger and fire arose again, but this time Makoto felt it as well. Rei turned and walked away. Makoto looked at Sutashi, "Rei?" Sutashi gave a bit of a cute glare and a smile the she whisper, "Go and love her Mako!" Makoto smiled, ran up the steps and out the door. Sutashi smiled then Usagi and Ami looked at her funny, she smiled and sit down and said "So who knows English?" Ami cracked a smile and raised her hand.

**Rei's run**

Swarming in the thoughts that she could have been half blind if she hadn't noticed the look in Mako-chan eyes when she saw her with Sutashi. Why was it she was always left for someone better, older and prettier. It wasn't fair life didn't seem fair, she ran like she was the flame that she attended to daily. She raced in made a hasty decision she ran right into her dad limo, she didn't care where she was going and she didn't care who it was with so she jumped in the car and they drove off as Makoto rounded the corner to see her sitting in the backseat and the tear flames burning as Rei was taken off in the limo. Makoto held her side then grabbed her phone and called Sutashi. "She left in her fathers Limo? What do I do?" Sutashi laughed a little "Go after her before she has more time to think. Do it before something happens you might regret." Makoto grunted a little, "Why is Rei making this hard on me? Sutashi laughed some more, "Mako-chan this is a game, she thinks I'm your girlfriend she believes it so blindly that nothing else matters right now. Not you, not me, only her! That's all I can give you, the rest is in your hands. Go save her!" Rei looked at the leather seat and realized this wasn't really where she wanted to be but if this was good enough for Makoto then this was good enough for her. She didn't speak she knew they where heading to the mountains. She felt as if this was a good reason as any to get away she was mad, she didn't want to even think or see Makoto right at this moment.

She got to the mountains and as she sat in front of the vanity mirror she felt like she was on fire again, thoughts of Sutashi and Makoto ran through her mind. The half nude body that had walked out of the room the look on Makoto face. It sent swirls of everything around inside of her head as she smacked herself over and over saying "BAKA! BAKA! BAKI! Rei"

**Makoto's Run**

She ran up to temple and asked Rei's grandfather where would they have taken her, he smiled then softly he said "The Mountain's, her father has a house there as well." Makoto ran back to her truck and began to drive until she found this house, she didn't know if Sutashi would be ok then she thought Usagi will watch after her besides Sutashi could stand on her own she might be more protective of Usagi and not the other way around. Then her thoughts turned to Rei, she seemed so distant lately and yet still had a look that would seen shocks through her stomach. Why did Rei always fight with her, more now then ever before. But nothing ever was out to hurt her, but that passion the fire inside her eyes, Makoto then looked around and she could hear a faint sound from her radio player it was on repeat. "I drove all night to get to you!" She then thought back at what Sutashi said, "Don't think just say how you feel, and thoughts don't mean anything. Only a heart can talk to the other!" What could that mean then she listened close to the song.

SONG LYRICS FOR YOUR UNDERSTANDMENT

I had to escape  
The city was sticky and cruel  
Maybe I should have called you first  
But I was dying to get to you  
I was dreaming while I drove  
The long straight road ahead, uh, huh

Could taste your sweet kisses  
Your arms open wide  
This fever for you is just burning me up inside

I drove all night to get to you  
Is that alright  
I drove all night  
Crept in your room  
Woke you from your sleep  
To make love to you  
Is that alright  
I drove all night

What in this world  
Keep us from tearing apart  
No matter where I go I hear  
The beating of your heart  
I think about you  
When the night is cold and dark  
No one can move me  
The way that you do  
Nothing erases the feeling between me and you

I drove all night to get to you  
Is that alright  
I drove all night  
Crept in your room  
Woke you from your sleep  
To make love to you  
Is that alright  
I drove all night

Could taste your sweet kisses  
Your arms open wide  
This fever for you is just burning me up inside

I drove all night to get to you  
Is that alright  
I drove all night  
Crept in your room  
Woke you from your sleep  
To make love to you  
I drove all night... to hold you tight

Makoto drove and drove looking for the limo she saw before, and finally after hours and hours of driving she say Rei walking in the snow around a very large house. She stopped and looked at her she looked sad but beautiful her hair slightly curly and her face had some shade of make up on. Her heart began to jump out of her chest. Softly she spoke "Rei-chhhann"

To Be Continued….


	3. Chapter 3

**Flames under the Moonlight**

_**DISCLAIMER: **This fan fiction is based on the PGSM Sailor Moon series. I do not own the characters in any way shape or form. These are fictional based and not to be included with their story lines and plots. This is only for fun and enjoyment. Please enjoy and leave reviews if you like._

**Rated: **_M for explicit content and maturity _

**Characters:**_ Rei/Makoto Fan fic with __sapphism/Yuri._

**Setting:**_ Alternate reality._

By: C.l.e.o.p.a.t.ra/Forsaken Lyric

_Before we seen our heroin going after the one thing that she didn't realize until now that she loved. Sutashi had known from the start that Makoto was just like she was and proved it in a matter a minutes or even years. But that wasn't going to stop Makoto's heart, nothing would, not even Rei could take that away. We last left her at:_

Makoto drove and drove looking for the limo she saw before, and finally after hours and hours of driving she say Rei walking in the snow around a very large house. She stopped and looked at her she looked sad but beautiful her hair slightly curly and her face had some shade of make up on. Her heart began to jump out of her chest. Softly she spoke "Rei-chhhann"

_Was Rei really up for the lightening strikes that Makoto was going to lash at her or would the flames of passion drive Rei into Makoto's arms?_

Makoto had to know if it was real the feeling the passion, was it all Sutashi or was it what Rei wanted. She jumped out of the truck and ran around the side and yelled "HINO REI!" Her blood was boiling just the thought that she would run away from this fight and she knew it was going to be the biggest if not the worse fight they had ever had. Rei jumped almost out of her skin to hear Makoto voice shaking behind her. Rei turned to her and faced a rage she hadn't faced before. There more then flames it was like electricity was running through her veins at that moment. To even think Makoto was coming here and now when she had Sutashi arms to fall into. Rei took a strong heavy stance and looked back with flames boiling beneath her skin. She knew Makoto was picking a fight she wasn't going to win, not now, not after she knew there was no chance in hell there ever could be a part of one another.

She yelled back with just as much passion and fire, "KINO MAKOTO!" Makoto taken back from what she said back to her, this wasn't Rei and was she ready to be engulfed in the fury that Rei had set out to give back to her. The only thing rushing through Makoto brain was Sutashi voice, "A heart can only talk to another heart!" Is this what she meant by lashing out feelings and Rei would lash out hers back. Would this be the end of them or would this start something new and different between them. Their stares at eachother could not have read more then touch us and you will die. Sparks began swirling as Makoto lashed out, "Why are you running from me?" Rei fire wasn't going to be put out by the ice and rain falling from the sky at the moment, "Why should I run? I have no where I want to be right now? Did you think it was easy you could come and save me? Not this time Makoto? I am here because I chose to be!" Makoto felt the rain and ice silver down her back, but her sparks came with thunder, "You are and I want to know the reason? You act as if you jealous? And care less about no one but you right now?"

Rei's hair Breezed back with the wind blazing face as she spoke part of a tree drops and fire burned the leaves, "Get it through you head Makoto I am not running, I told you I have no place I want to go now! And further more you have Sutashi to go too. So why don't you leave and go back to Sutashi!" Makoto moved closer while lighting stuck upon the tree on the ground, she was now faced to face with Rei, "Rei?" Rei began throwing punches at her left and right, Makoto stood in place and let Rei hit her. One blow after another, Makoto stared and grunted, finally Rae broke down into tears and pulled Makoto close to her. She sobbed a deep yearning cry, Makoto hugged her close and laid her head against Rei's. She could hear their heartbeats racing and pounding against eachother. It was what _'Sutashi had said their hearts where talking to one another. Maybe Sutashi knew about what was going on she did have more experience with love then she did or maybe she didn't.'_ She hugged Rei so close and then finally she said "Rei I have feelings for you, deep feelings, I don't know why you haven't told me that you felt the same. I kept distant because I was afraid it was just me daydreaming again?" Rei hugged her like she never wanted to let go and then she spoke, "I thought it was only me, you have always been kind to me. Your always there when I need you. I wanted nothing more but to be close to you. But now, now your with Sutashi."

She softly sobbed and grip to Makoto and then pushed away, Makoto walked up behind her and then leaned into her. "Rei you don't understand, Sutashi, well Sutashi is my sister. I know she isn't blood relative but she was orphaned with me. And we grew up together. I left the US when I was 10. But me and Sutashi talked for along time. She didn't come back into my life until I was 17. She was still in the US at that time but she is the only family I know. " Rei turned around and then looked deeply into Makoto eyes, she was telling the truth, and "How did Sutashi know that I liked women?" Makoto smiles some, "Sutashi is well, and ummm she is a Yuri." Rei gasped a little and then a deep smirk come over in her eyes glazed over. She started to freeze now that the fire in her settled. Makoto mind began racing with the thoughts, she seen Rei shiver, she pulled her closer the gap that ran between them closed as Makoto ran her lips that where swollen over Rei's. Rei felt flames engulf her in a different way then ever before. And she pulled into Makoto and began to grind her lips deeper into Makoto's. They stood within the rain and kissed for what seemed to be hours. Fire dance and lighting stuck the ground, finally they let go and ran back to Makoto's truck and drove off in the middle of the night. Song still playing in the background as Rei sat close to Makoto to keep them both warm.

Makoto let Rei hold her as tight as she wanted the pain in her side never matter as long as she never let go of her she was fine. They drove back to town and then she called up Sutashi, Sutashi groggy voice on the other end spoke "Mako you ok?" Makoto "Yeah a little bruised but I should be fine, Are you home?" Sutashi giggled lowly, "No you know me I left the girls and found a place to kick up for a while." Makoto heard a sound in the background it was a women voice, Makoto giggled some and said "Sound's like I'm not the only who found love." Sutashi laughed, "Well I don't know about love but I did find someone to talk too." Makoto smiled some and then realized something was up with Sutashi and she wasn't giving in to telling and maybe she wasn't ready. "So you have you fire back I see?" Makoto gently whisper, "Do I ever, and I took your advice." Sutashi then softly whisper, "Love it's all love, just remember to love her. She will need it. Nothing more. And you don't have to speak words mean nothing only the heart can talk to another heart." Makoto nodded and said "Night Sutashi-chan!" They hung up and Rei looks at Makoto, Makoto takes them back to her place and they rain upstairs. Made it into the apartment and ran to the shower. They both threw off their clothes and jumped in a nice hot shower. Their lips would meet every inch of the way and their hands would lather the water over one another's shoulder. The steamed pierced their eye as they bodies melted with every touch. Their tongues would only slightly touch as their hand caressed eachother in ways nether one of them knew they could do.

Rei could tell there where bruises on Makoto side so she gently ran her fingertips over them softly and then she kissed each one as to make up for the pain she had inflicted on the one person she adored so much.

To Be Continued….


	4. Chapter 4

**Carnival**

_**DISCLAIMER: **This fan fiction is based on the PGSM Sailor Moon series. I do not own the characters in any way shape or form. These are fictional based and not to be included with their story lines and plots. This is only for fun and enjoyment. Please enjoy and leave reviews if you like._

**Rated: **_M for explicit content and maturity _

**Characters:**_ Rei/Makoto Fan fic with __sapphism/Yuri._

**Setting:**_ Alternate reality._

By: C.l.e.o.p.a.t.ra/Forsaken Lyric

_Makoto found her love and was lost within the days even hypnotized by the fire of Rei. Makoto finally realized Sutashi needed to meet Rei, and even show Rei how her sister was just more then the best person in the world. She had been her teacher, her mentor, and this was going to be the best day ever: But first we left our heroin at:_

Rei could tell there where bruises on Makoto side so she gently ran her fingertips over them softly and then she kissed each one as to make up for the pain she had inflicted on the one person she adored so much.

_However there much to Sutashi that Makoto hadn't known about yet. And the day has come to really know her sister better then she ever known her before._

Rei could feel the soft breath against her earlobe when she heard a soft sound echo deeply within her dream. "Rei, my flaming beauty time to wake up." She deeply looked at her with a soft compassion, Rei jumped up "Am I late?" Makoto laughed and gently rested a hand on her shoulder then smiled "No Rei your not late. Why would you be late?" She looked at the clock and then fell face first into the pillow, wake me up in about another hour. Makoto gently sit beside her "Rei I want you to meet Sutashi today we promised we would go see her." Rei looked at her and softly smirked, "Ok we will go then." After they where both dressed they went down to the crown and could hear singing but it wasn't Minako, it wasn't Usagi, not even Ami. Makoto was shocked, so she looked down the looked up again, as her eyes met Rei's, "Sutashi" they both had said it at the same time.

They ran into the room and looked down; Sutashi was singing in front of Minako and Ami, there was no Usagi. Sutashi was dressed in black leather pants, a bright and orange sleeveless top with a dragon wrapping around her waist. And big ass kicking up to her knee boots the pants where cut off on one side and the other side was longer. Rei looked over at Makoto, and then she moved closer and whispered "She is hot!" Makoto was taken back by the remark and some jealousy sparked in her eye. Rei smiled "But not as hot as you!" They both walked down and sat at the round table as they watched Sutashi with just a guitar and the amp. Makoto has never seen or even known Sutashi could sing this was the first time she had listened so intently to her sister before.

Sutashi strummed the guitar like it was a natural part of her and she began to sing softly, Makoto knew this song very well. It was "Breathing", by a band called Lifehouse. She began to mouth the words with her, Rei looked at the heavenly green light of hues that engulfed Sutashi and mouthed the words with her. After the song was over they all cheered and Makoto ran over and slap Sutashi on the shoulder "BAKA! You never told me you sing!" Sutashi laughed and softly smiled, "You never asked and besides Minako and I just meet and she wanted to know if I could play the guitar. So I said yea, then I sang backup by mistake and next thing I knew I was being stared at. So they wanted me to sing. And umm well umm here I am" Makoto laughed and then smiled softly she looked over at Minako, and she never seen her eyes light up as she took a step towards Sutashi and in beautiful Japanese so properly asking" My I have your Autograph?"

Makoto took a step back" ä" Sutashi smiled intently and then softly took the pen and paper that Minako had handed to Sutashi. Sutashi softly grazed her fingertips over Minako's hand and then laid the paper on the table and wrote nicely in Japanese, To Minako a brilliant and cute singer, she will always remember this day she spent to Sutashi. Love Always Sutashi. The signature looked like a dragon in some ways. Makoto looked at Sutashi as she handed it back to Minako and then softly Minako took the paper from her hands. She smiled with out saying a word and stare at the writing, Rei looked confused and lost by Minako reaction to Sutashi. Makoto grabbed Rei and whispered "Talk to Minako" Sutashi was already out the door before Minako could say thank you. Rei was lost now, "What the hell is going on?" Minako softly sit down in her seat and the said "She's great" and then sighed. Rei looked at her in surprise and Ami looked the same way as well they had this day dreamy affect in their eyes. "HELLOOO? What the hell is going on please someone tell me?"

Ami shook it off but Minako didn't, "Ummm Rei-chan, have you meet Sutashi?" Rei looked at her like she was oblivious, "Ami I have now what is going on?" Minako blushed, "Sutashi is a great person and she is nothing like Makoto. She so tender so caring, her voice it just radiates when she talks. You have to listen when she talks Japanese." Ami sighs little as well, Rei still confused and looks over at them "So you're all into girls?" Ami and Minako snap up and then say, "No just that one!" They both begin to laugh so suddenly at eachother; Rei shook her head "What's the deal why does everyone seem to be falling for Sutashi?"

**Makoto Faces the Demon  
**

Sutashi had just rounded the corner and then Makoto was standing in front of her, Sutashi had a black leather red and green motorcycle jacket that had the letters FOX down the side of the sleeve. Sutashi looked up with a stern look, the deep dark sunglasses Sutashi had on hid her eyes of real intent. "I see the flames are ready to fly again between you too?" Makoto steps back "Sutashi why are the girls drooling over you?" Sutashi laughed a little, "I really didn't notice Ami, but I know Minako has since she walked in today." Makoto grabbed Sutashi hand, "Sutashi?" A pleading look found away to remove Sutashi sunglasses, her eyes where dark grey "Makoto GO! You have the one you love. I am fine there is nothing you can do for me at this moment in time." Within a few seconds they could hear a scream, "Minako!" both Sutashi and Makoto said and ran, they round the next corner to see that they had knives and Minako was pinned to the wall Rei came around the corner in front of them, they shot at Rei with a .45 Caliber gun. She fell to the ground and Makoto started to run as if anger took over. The next thing Makoto remembers is seeing Sutashi face in hers, Sutashi eyes glowed the deepest black she had ever seen. "Mako stay" She couldn't believe what she was seeing; it was as if Sutashi was possessed by a demon. Sutashi took her coat off wrapped it around both arms, and ran over stood as if every muscle was tight beneath her, the tattoo of the dragon flexed to the air as if it almost took over.

Makoto watched as the guy swung the gun towards her and Sutashi swung her jacket like a whip and swatted it out of the guy's hand. The next guy came at her with a knife, Sutashi ducked grabbed his arm bent it towards his stomach and stabbed him between the ribs with his on blade. The other two rushed at her Sutashi did a jump and swirl kick into the guys chest sending him into the brick wall hard she was now in a perfect Bruce Lee stance. The other guy stop and they all pick up and ran off. Sutashi stayed that way for a moment; Makoto ran past Sutashi and slid to her knees "Rei!" Rei finally woke up back at the crown. And Makoto was at her side, "What happened?" Sutashi was sitting on the bookcase "You took a nice fall after you dodge a bullet. How do you feel?" Makoto softly ran her fingertips through her hair; Rei sits up quickly "I'm alright." Makoto smiles "Good I was worried." Rei looks over at her, why wasn't Makoto talking what had happened. Minako looked down and then Sutashi smiled, "Well my job here is done I should go."

Sutashi glided off the bookcase and ran out the door, Makoto looks down, and Rei is now even more confused. "Mako-chan? Mina-chan? Why is everyone so sad? I am fine." Makoto softly puts her hand on Rei, "It's not you Rei-chan, it was …" her voice trailed of softly in a sad tone. Rei stilled confused then she griped to Makoto, "What is going on no one is telling me what happened? What is with Sutashi?" Minako jumps up and runs out; Makoto slowly takes a breath in and holds her close to her tightly.

"It's nothing Rei, lets go to the Carnival" Makoto softly kissed Rei on the lips and then she picked up Sutashi wallet and put it in one of her pockets. Rei was so confused and tried to remember what had happened. Why was Sutashi wallet on the table, and why was everyone so sad. What was the big deal, Sutashi took out the offenders, Makoto saved her, and Minako was sad that a girl she was so found of rescued her. As they walked out of the crown Ami was hugging herself as she was talking to Usagi, and Rei glanced at Makoto. Makoto softly gripped tighter and pulled Rei alone into the truck and they sat there for a moment. Rei felt Makoto's hand slipped from hers. Rei "Stop this! What is going ON?" Makoto turned to her and began talking. Everything was drowned by the sounds of honking horns, and the look of Rei's face was so much sadness and Makoto had soft tears falling down her face. Rei felt something within her jump and her lips tremble as Makoto handed her Sutashis' wallet.

Tears floated down the side of her face and she felt Makoto hug to her tightly. Rei had known something from the gun shot wounds on Sutashi back. She tried to stay strong and then she screamed out the name "SUTAAASHHIIII!"

To Be Continued!


	5. Chapter 5

**Lonely No More**

_**DISCLAIMER: **This fan fiction is based on the PGSM Sailor Moon series. I do not own the characters in any way shape or form. These are fictional based and not to be included with their story lines and plots. This is only for fun and enjoyment. Please enjoy and leave reviews if you like._

**Rated: **_M for explicit content and maturity _

**Characters:**_ Rei/Makoto Fan fic with __sapphism/Yuri._

**Setting:**_ Alternate reality._

By: C.l.e.o.p.a.t.ra/Forsaken Lyric

_What is going on Makoto has the one she loves, and Rei has Makoto who she has been dreaming about. So what was going on with Sutashi, what has happened after the fight? Why was everyone so upset, why did Rei scream out for Sutashi? Makoto seemed to be sad but for Sutashi, like there was a pain there that would never be taken away. First we left our Heroin's at:_

Tears floated down the side of her face and she felt Makoto hug to her tightly. Rei had known something from the gun shot wounds on Sutashi back. She tried to stay strong and then she screamed out the name "SUTAAASHHIIII!"

_What did Makoto say to Rei to make her cry this way? Nothing seemed to make sense, or does it?_

_Where will the Carnival lead too now that no one should be lonely anymore? _

Minako was performing at the Carnival and as Rei held to Makoto arm, Makoto watched Minako intently trying to throw out the memories of earlier. Rei kept looking around as if she had felt someone eye's staring at them, she was right it was Sutashi. She slipped out of Makoto arm and then Makoto grabbed her, "I am going to the rest room." Makoto smiled then let go of Rei gently, she went around the other way as to not be seen by Minako or Makoto. Suddenly she was stopped there was that jacket, the black red and green she looks up staring into deep crystal blue eyes. "So why are you leaving your electricity behind? Hmm?" Rei froze she never had someone know exactly what she was thinking, it was if she couldn't read Sutashi but Sutashi could read her every move. Could it have been true? It can't be true! But what if it was she had to know what was going on. "I was going to the rest room." Rei stammered out the words, Sutashi sternly gave a little bit of a glare, "Well you going the wrong way." Rei then turned around and then stopped for a moment and turned back.

"Is it true?" Rei lashed again the fire was boiling, Sutashi lit her cig then looked deep into her eyes then she said "You saw it for your self you have even seen the scars yourself? Why would I lie? Rei? What do I get a consolation prize because I'm such the Hero now! I don't think so besides I don't owe you the explanation. That's between me and Makoto, the one that fuels your flame. NOT ME!" Sutashi drops the cig and steps on it, and walks off. Rei wanted to go after her but Makoto was standing behind her when she turned around. "She doesn't lay Rei; if I only realized that you wanted the truth from her I should have let her told you." Makoto gently takes her hand, Rei look at her "I wanted to know for sure that Sutashi was the one." Makoto smiled softly "Rei, I never thought I could say this, but it is Sutashi." Rei looked at her oddly, "You mean Mako-chan? But what about us?" Makoto smiles "Am I the one Rei? You may need to look deep inside for the answers on this one."

Rei was so confused she had decided to go back to the shrine and think about what was going to happen from here on out. She gradually stared deeply into the flames to find the answers, and then before she had realized it she was deep into slumber. There was a voice, an American voice, it screamed out "Don't touch her!" gun shot rang out loudly and a crashing sound. The voice was soft and very tender, "Rei you're going to be ok! I promise I will not let anything hurt you." A scream emerged from her savior. A deep growl unlike anything she had heard before, "HELP ME!" Rei jumped up and pulled back her robes and looked down at her thigh. There was a scar, she remembered everything. The scar, Sutashi, it had been Sutashi; she was the Angel that rescued her that day. She was the one; the only one she had ever thought about, it wasn't Makoto. How could she live this way with all these memories flooding back into her head? She called Makoto quickly, "Mako-chan I remember, and I remember everything. How Sutashi fights, why I know her and how she knows me. The scars, I understand everything now. Where is she?"

Makoto laughed "Slow down? Does this mean that me and you?" Rei softly spoke, "Well let's talk about that." After a few hours, Sutashi had found a nice dark Yuri club she had been dying to find all night. A few drinks some smokes, maybe some sex. Sounds good to me, she was dancing with a few women, and then suddenly she heard a voice come from behind her that stopped her dead in her tracks. "Sutashi!" Everyone around her disappeared; Sutashi turned and gave a smirk. She walked over and bumped Rei a little. "Well isn't this nice running into the burned out flame herself! I thought you and Makoto wanted to have some alone time. Christmas is almost around and well this was a nice present." Rei slapped the cig from Sutashi's mouth then she spoke. "Baka! I am here for you." Sutashi was pissed she jumped up and then grabbed Rei hard and took her to the back. She slung her against the wall, Rei was just as angry and Rei pushed her back. The fire began to spark with the young Vixen. She was dressed all in black, make-up done perfect, her hair in the soft curls, Sutashi looked deep into her eyes fire began to start with her as well but this was real fire unlike anything Rei has seen before. Sutashi sparks had flown her hair back, her eyes went pale. "So you want a fight? " Rei didn't know what she was doing to her but everything inside of her fought back.

"Sutashi I remember" Sutashi stepped back in the dark, and all Rei could see are Sutashi's eyes glowing under the black lights. Sutashi then lowered her head and spoke softly "Gomennasai Rei-chan" Rei was shocked something had happened she wasn't expecting from Sutashi. Then suddenly Sutashi was in front of her "But…But…." She gripped to her and they fell against the wall something was happening between them and then all of a sudden there lips where engulfing one another. Stroke after stroke, Rei felt a weakness in her knees she hadn't felt before. What was she thinking this was Sutashi this was Makoto sister. How could this be possible wasn't Makoto the one she loved. Why was she feeling flames swirling around her, how was this possible, no one not even Makoto felt this way. Within the instance Sutashi had stopped and ran out the door. Rei ran her hands up the side of her thigh and the other one over her lips. 'What is happening to me? Wasn't Makoto the one I wanted for so long? Sutashi was here for Makoto.' Lazily as if her body had just lost all energy, she grip to the wall then finally pushed off. She felt as if she was floating as she ran after Sutashi. She had to know what this was she was feeling. She saw her drive off with some other woman on a bike, her heart kept beating, (Kur Klunk) she felt as the beating of her heart hit the floor. Rei called Makoto and told her what had happened; Makoto looked away for a moment. "Rei she is gone I didn't have a chance to tell you but she left presents for all of us and left a note. She went back to America."

Rei looked around then looked deeply at Makoto and then said "It's for the best." She realized she hadn't told Makoto about the kiss that Sutashi had given her but neither had Sutashi, it would be better to leave that out of this. She wanted to be with Makoto and not her sister anyway. She smiled then they went back to Makoto place. They had their romantic evening for the first time.

**2 Weeks latter**

Everyone meet at the crown for a small Christmas party, as they played game and laughed after opening eachother gifts. Makoto pulls out some small gifts and then a note. She cleared her throat and then softly she said "Ok this is from Sutashi to everyone here" Rei felt a strong feeling plummet to her stomach and her knees where week again. She looked down at the presents each one was wrapped perfectly and the colors where odd, Makoto gifts where in a green, Red for her, Hearts and Pink wrapping for Minako, Ami's was a pale blue, and Usage's was pearl white. She had never seen anything so beautiful yet perfectly fitted for each. 2 gift a piece. Makoto read the letter "I am sorry I am not here with you watching your eyes light up, but my life in America is a little hectic. However, my heart with all you. Please take care of my little sister Makoto and that goes for you too Rei. Don't break her heart! And you to Makoto don't you dare break Rei's or you both will be answering to me! Anyway. Merry Christmas! Love Sutashi"

Rei felt a small pain in her heart a longing for Sutashi to be there as well, but she needed to stop she was with Makoto that's all that matters. She smiled at Makoto, Makoto smiled back then she handed Usagi hers first. She opened the smallest gift and found a ring it was beautiful there was stars made up the band a peal in the middle surrounded by a half moon. The next gift was necklace that went with the ring. Usagi jumps up and screams, "WOW Sutashi really knows what girls like." Makoto stares in disbelief, Ami opened hers to find a rind of a beautiful mermaid, and she smiled like she never thought someone would give her something so wonderful. Then she opened the next gift it was necklace to go with ring. Minako opened hers with so much force and happiness, she looked at the gorgeous necklace and bracelet made of hearts. Rei was looked down at her gifts they where just as small if not smaller she was hoping there wasn't a ring in them. She knew how it would feel to get some as precious if not more. Makoto went next and was so happy to find a New York Jersey and nice black leather wrist band like Sutashi with her name burned into it. "MAKOTO" She slumped in her seat and tears come up in her eyes. "Sutashi" Rei knew this couldn't be good, everyone of them missed Sutashi, and each one had a special gift. How was she going to take this what would happen if she sees what inside of the small perfectly wrapped gift.

Makoto then turned to Rei, Rei was gripping the gifts and her eyes seemed to be else where as if she was thinking about something very hard. Minako was staring over at Rei, the other finally looked at her and Makoto gently touched her arm. Rei jumped and looked at her, "Open it." Makoto soft voice said softly. Rei looked at everyone as if the wanted know as much as she did what was lying inside. She slowly began to unwrap the paper as nice as she could without tarring it open. She then carefully removed the small lid to find something so elegant a beautiful then she has ever seen before. A silver metal made into a dangling flame, a piece of jewelry that was art, with a long sliver chain that set off the most perfect gift she had ever had. She then carefully picked it up and everyone stared as if it was just some sort of jewelry and started laughing. Rei jumped up and clasped it in her hands then blurted out"WHAT"S WRONG WITH IT?" Makoto stopped for a moment and could see pain rushing through her lovely raven hair girlfriend. "Rei?" Makoto looked at her softly, Rei ran out of the room she headed right to another building and went to the back. She looked down at the pendent; softly she held it close to her. "Sutashi why?" Her mind couldn't understand why she had given her something so precious, something that meant a lot to her none the less but how did she know. Why did Sutashi know so much about each of them, what had happened in the alley that day. Makoto rounded the corner

and looked at her clasping the necklace. Makoto walked over and then softly ran a hand over her check; she looked at her she hadn't noticed she had been crying. Makoto smiles, Rei burst into tears and began to tell Makoto everything. She couldn't hold it back anymore, it was time to tell her everything about the first time Sutashi and Rei had meet.

To be continued….

(http/ likes this http/ ( http/ 


	6. Chapter 6

**Crash & Burn**

_**DISCLAIMER: **This fan fiction is based on the PGSM Sailor Moon series. I do not own the characters in any way shape or form. These are fictional based and not to be included with their story lines and plots. This is only for fun and enjoyment. Please enjoy and leave reviews if you like._

**Rated: **_M for explicit content and maturity _

**Characters:**_ Rei/Makoto Fan fic with __sapphism/Yuri._

**Setting:**_ Alternate reality._

By: C.l.e.o.p.a.t.ra/Forsaken Lyric

_Makoto has just realized there has been something between Rei and Sutashi? How can that have happened what has Makoto known, and Why has Rei falling for Sutashi. What is really going on here Rei is suppose to be Makoto. And yet she is remember more and more of something from the past that she had forgotten about and why? And now she is telling our Heroin of what had happened to her years ago? _

Makoto rounded the corner and looked at her clasping the necklace. Makoto walked over and then softly ran a hand over her check; she looked at her she hadn't noticed she had been crying. Makoto smiles, Rei burst into tears and began to tell Makoto everything. She couldn't hold it back anymore, it was time to tell her everything about the first time Sutashi and Rei had meet.

_This can not be looking too good but let's back up everyone wants to know what's going on how does Sutashi and Rei know eachother. And why is this going so badly? Well here is what happened a few years back. Shall we….._

**3 years earlier**

Sutashi smiles as she walks down the street she had just left Makoto for the day, she wasn't looking at where she was going and ran into someone. The girl roughly spoke "Gomennasai!" Sutashi's eyes lit up softly and smiled "Gomennasai?" The girl then looked at the stuff on the ground and back up and was entranced by the bright sun glaring around this beautiful head. She then spoke some English "You know Japanese?" Sutashi smiled "Well it's not that great but I can speak some." Sutashi looked at the beautiful Raven hair girl, she began helping her up with her stuff. "Excuse myself; my name is Sutashi in Japanese." Girl was taken back by the nicely done Japanese she was speaking to her. The girl nodded and then she spoke roughly again, "My name is Hino Rei." Sutashi then gently took her hand and gave it a soft kiss. "Pleasure is all mine!" Sutashi turned to walk away after helping her. Rei stared blankly at her and was now hypnotized by the kiss on her hand. She seen her getting on a motorcycle then she ran over and spoke "Could you help me please?" Sutashi looks at her smiles, "Well umm I have a class to get too." Rei looked distraught and looked at her map she wasn't good with English and her Dad had dumped her here in New York while he had some worked to do. She was only here for his image and she hated him, she wanted to be back with Usagi and Ami.

Sutashi could see the weight in her eyes "I see, Ok where do you need to go?" With some broken speech, Rei caught onto the bad Japanese now and corrected her. Sutashi laughed then said in English "You're a spit fire aren't ya!" Rei looked a little confused. Sutashi grabbed the piece of paper and then smiled "Going to China town?" She said a little broken again Rei smirked and corrected her again. She liked doing this a lot. Sutashi laughed and handed her a helmet. "Get On" Rei took the helmet after she put everything away. She watched Sutashi leg start the bike with ease. She pulled her skirt up just enough to get her leg over the bike all she heard was "HANG ON TIGHT!" Rei griped hard when they tore off so fast. She could laid her head against Sutashi back as if she didn't want to see anything. How could she get on a bike with a total stranger, she couldn't understand why this girl had such a power that made her heart race like never before. She spoke very broken Japanese but at least she did speak it and Rei didn't have to worry about her father's assistant always up her ass. She was 17 she could hold her own against them. She then realized they weren't moving anymore and Sutashi's hand was on hers "Rei-chan we're here"

Sutashi had called her by her name and then she looks at her and smiles, Rei let go of the tight grip she had around Sutashi's waist. She got off the bike and took off the helmet, smiling she gave Sutashi back her helmet. "Right behind you is where you wanted to go." Rei then looked down and spoke "Sutashi-san would you please stay and help me?" Sutashi eyed her oddly, not many people she had ever know had taken up with her so much. But the way this girl looked said she needed the help and Sutashi was willing, but she had her class to get too she couldn't be late for it or her teacher would just kill her for it. It was her day to teach a class anyway. Sutashi growled some "Rei-chan, I have a class I must teach. Take my number and call me, besides I am only 2 blocks away from here anyway." Rei looked at her curiously and then Sutashi wrote a number on the palm of her hand. And then wrote an address it was Japanese of a Dojo called Dragon Flames. Rei then stared at her, Sutashi smiled; Rei was entrapped in this blonde woman with deep crystal blue eyes. "Hai?" Sutashi said Rei just nodded softly.

Sutashi then tore off, Rei stood there and was still watching her leave, and everything seemed to just disappear steam swirled around her as the air smelled like cinnamon. She knew things where going to be different that day and her father bringing her here might have been a good thing after all. She turned and walked into the building to see her father seated at a table. Sutashi jumped off her bike ran into the back and started pulling off her clothes, her chiseled body tensed to the cold air. She hated winter; however she wanted to get ready before the class had started. Although it had started, she finally got her uniform on and ran into the class. The sensei was staring at her then let her take over teaching the class. After class was over she got a work out from her master, it was for her being late and she knew it. This time he wasn't pulling any punches, one after another into the ribs. He was one of the best masters of Gung-Fu in New York. He kept working her ribs harder and harder, when she was out of breath the master walked away after they bowed. Then he yell out "Sutashi you have a visitor" All in English but she had grown accustomed to using the name now since Makoto had come to visit her.

Sutashi grabbed her side and the master simply smiled, Rei looked concerned at her. Sutashi just smiled then spoke in her broken Japanese "Rei-chan, is everything ok?" Rei saw the soft glimmer in Sutashi eyes, she couldn't believe how much she wanted her to stare at her and not see her as some young girl. Sutashi grunted then walked to the back, Rei followed her. Rei then spoke "Iie, I wanted to have someone take me around New York? Could you show me around?" Sutashi began to take off her Uniform as she held her side then Rei stared at Sutashi nicely developed abs. Although she could see a bruise on her ribs, Sutashi smiled and notice the young but beautiful girl starring at her. Rei realized she was staring and turned away. "Well don't grunting as she speak, I mean you're here with family and it must be important family don't they have someone who can take you?" She jerked around and confronted her, eyes to eyes Rei lashed out "It my father and I am only here for an image to uphold for him!"

Sutashi moved back some "Ok Ms. Fire starter! I'm sorry to make you go into furry mode here!" Confused she hadn't realized she had grabbed a hold of Sutashi's pants. Sutashi looked at her pants in Rei's hands then she gently took a hold of them and softly said sarcastically. "Let me take those from you before you burn a hole through them. There my only good pair" Rei just threw them at her, and then she turned away. She couldn't believe she was telling a complete stranger how her life was already. She felt a hand on her shoulder, "I'm so sorry I didn't realize it was that bad to be around your family, I don't have any family." Rei felt so bad at that moment she was now angry at herself, she grabbed her forehead "BAKA!" Sutashi spun her around then said "NO! You're not going to blame yourself. You don't know me and I don't know you! So no!" Rei looked deep into Sutashi eyes and seen she had anger deep inside of her as well. She had the same fire and passion that she had only this time is was deeper then she had ever known. "Now, where do you want to start Rei-chan" Sutashi eyes cooled down and where bluer then ever before. "Statue of Liberty!" Sutashi laughed the girl at least knew how to say that in English. "Okay!" Sutashi then put on her shirt and jacket, her shoes where already on.

The whole day was filled they went to the Statue of Liberty, Main street, Queens, and then back to Madison Square garden where they laughed and talked over roasted almonds. Sutashi had realized she hadn't smoked once since she had been with Rei. She didn't understand how this one girl had change her whole life in just split seconds. They sat down at Sutashi favorite café', they began to talk about themselves more. Rei learned that Sutashi was 19 living on her own and was in a local band called the Nephrites, she was also a third degree black belt in Gung-Fu, and Second in Wing-Chun. She was amazed by her accomplishments. Rei told Sutashi she had just turned 17, she was a miko, and she lived with her grandfather. But occasionally her politician father would drag her to these meetings once a year. And she hated that she had to be there, she wanted to be back with her friends. She then told her about Usagi, and Ami. Sutashi took a drink of her chai then smiled at Rei "Now is it so bad now?" Rei blushed at Sutashi then place her hand on Sutashi "Iie"

Sutashi smiled at her, Rei's heart started to pound harder and harder. Latter that night Sutashi took Rei home she looked so tired from the long day she had. Sutashi walked her too the door and Rei stopped then looked at her "Umm Sutashi-san? Could you pick me up tomorrow?" Sutashi looked at her watch and smiled it was two in the morning. "Well considering it is already tomorrow?" Rei laughed then she took Sutashi hand and their finger slowly began to play with eachother softly, "Well then could you pick me up latter?" Sutashi smiled back then she got closer to Rei and in a whisper tone of voice "What time?" Rei felt her heart quicken underneath her shirt and coat as if it was going to tare out and jump into Sutashi arms. Rei voice whispered back "11:00?" They where both taken in by eachother in that moment Sutashi lips where so close to Rei's, and Rei gasped gently biting her lip then as Sutashi began to speak "Earlier?" Rei just nodded. The gap closed, they began to kiss as if there wasn't a tomorrow or even latter there was only now! Rei gently murmured as they kissed fire engulfed her as she was spinning inside a cloud that held her close and never would let her go.

Sutashi felt Rei kiss back with so much furry and passion that is stunned her, she felt the flames curling around them and cradling them. Before they realized it the smoke detectors went off. Sutashi pulled back. Then looked around there was just smoke in the air, but nothing seemed burned. Rei ran her fingertips over her lips and then looked at Sutashi the smoked had cleared. Rei then notice the door was opening. Sutashi slid back into a stance of bowing and shaking her hand "Thank you Hino-san, I will show you around in morning." Rei was shocked she moved so fast, but Rei heard her fathers voice he had bowed, "thank you for bringing my daughter home." Rei was in a little shock that Sutashi proper Japanese was better then just casual. Rei looked at her father and simply said "Sutashi-san showed me around New York, she is coming by in the morning to take me for more of a tour." Rei's Father smiled then spoke English "Do you need payment; I will be gladly to pay if you take care of my daughter." Sutashi felt odd then she bowed again, keeping a most respectful manner and eye contact that she could." No sir I am glad to do it. Your daughter shall be safe with me. Or you may have my life." Her father was shocked that an American could be so respectful of the Japanese culture. She had more manners then anyone he had ever spoken to before.

Rei was blushing of embracement that Sutashi would gladly hand over her life to Rei's father. This was beyond anything she had imagine. Not even her friends were so eager to do that. Rei's father smiled then said "Then please come back in the morning!" After he walked in Rei smiled at Sutashi and waved by to her as she shut the door. Sutashi brushed the sweat off her forehead and then smiled, her thoughts turned over 'That was close Sutashi, too close. You're faster then that, but after Master Jinn had really laid into my ribs I can move or bow as fast. Damn him! Gotta love Master Jinn though.' She gets outside and noticed something odd her coat was not warm it felt like she didn't even have it on. When she took it off she was astounded, there was a lard burn that had ripped her jacket down on the left side of her shoulder where her dragon was. Could it have been Rei? Oh boy this was gonna be good a Fire Goddess had just fell into Sutashi lap. She through the jacket into the trash, the cold didn't matter to her anymore she had only her sleeveless back dragon tribal shirt on and her black baggy pants, she turned on her bike and knew of one place she could go this late practice. She drove off as fast as lightning leave a trail of fire from her wheels.

She jumped in at practice and everyone knew that look on her Face. Jackie smiled threw a cig at Sutashi. She places it between her lips and lit it up from the flame that ignites from her fingers after she snapped them. Tess laughed, "You're in a good mood?" Sutashi grabbed the mic. I wanna do our version "Lonely No More". Sabrina the only other Asian chick smiled and started up the drums. Then Sutashi belted out the lyrics.

Now it seems to me  
That you know just what to say  
Words are only words  
Can you show me something else  
Can you swear to me that you'll always be this way  
Show me how you feel  
More than ever baby

I don't wanna be lonely no more  
I don't wanna have to pay for this  
I don't want to know the lover at my door  
Is just another heartache on my list

I don't wanna be angry no more  
You know I could never stand for this  
So when you tell me that you love me know for sure  
I don't want to be lonely anymore

Time seem to have gotten away from them they pounded out some oldies and some of their own music. But they ended it with the same song they started with. Sutashi seemed to be burning hot that night. Singing as if she was on fire. She then took a drink of her water as they joked around, she smiled then Jackie softly eyes her "So you found someone again?" Sutashi looked down "Jack you know me?" Sabrina and Tess blurted out"WE KNOW YOU ALL TO WELL!"

Sutashi laughed, "She's great, we spent the whole day together and well. Just no one takes to me this well when we first meet come on guys I'm never this quick!" Jackie shudders just a bit "You just meet her today" Sutashi laughs "Yeah, she just got here from Japan!" Sabrina dropped her head and beat the drum down, "What?" Jackie "This isn't good, and you know it. You have already lost one person too long distance relationship. You know this isn't good for you?" Sutashi picked up her water bottle then looked Jackie "Yea well unlike you I don't cheat on people Jackie! So stop bursting my bubble over it!" Sutashi ran out and Sabrina ran after her, "Wait!" Sutashi stops. "So what you want to fight with me too on this?" Sabrina looks down "I know Jackie can be tough on you. You can be tough on her as well! Jackie isn't like you she isn't on her own. But she has problems just like you do!" Sutashi grunted "I can't help that she broke my heart years ago, and now she thinks that she can keep that clinch over it just like she always has. That's not fair to me, and I won't let her tare me down anymore!" Sabrina then touched Sutashi face "Then don't let her. Show her this isn't true that it will all work out in the end!" Sutashi always knew that she and Sabrina had closeness a friend that no one could ever take away from her ever. "We have a gig Friday right?" Sabrina nodded "Yea 11:00 sharp! Practice at 3:00 that was the only time slot we could get." Sutashi looks down "Shit! Ok well can I bring Rei too it?" Sabrina smiles "Yea I can pull that string no problem."

Sutashi kisses her forehead quickly and yell's out "THANKS Brina!" Sutashi then ran home showered, brushed her teeth splashed some Ferinheight on then grab her fire proof motorcycle jacket that she had paid an extra 700 bucks for due to the races she had been in to make some fast cash on the side. But now with her teaching at the Dojo the only time she did her dirt bike racing was a few times in summer. She put it on and slid her camera in her pocket and zipped up her jacket. It wasn't much but she wanted pictures of every moment she would spend with Rei. She took off and made it up to Rei's door, seeing her standing at the door waiting. Sutashi ran over and softly took her hand and they ran straight into the elevator. And before Rei could even speak Sutashi had her in a tight embrace. Sutashi looked at her softly "Miss me?" Rei couldn't speak her heart raced; she had never knew anything could be so fast. She just nodded and then finally spoke, "Hai." It was so soft and delicate that the only thing left could be followed with a kiss. It was softer and more pure then Rei had ever known, she wanted nothing more then to stay inside Sutashi's arms and feel her delicate lips pressed evenly where hers it was a completion she had never known.

Everything had stopped for a moment then gradually Sutashi barely bit her bottom lip, "Ready?" Rei was shocked her heart vibrating out of her chest as she nodded again. Sutashi turned around in perfect timing with the elevator. She pulled Rei and they ran out to Sutashi bike, Sutashi handed her the helmet and Sutashi got on started the bike placed her dark sunglasses on and put another helmet on. Rei got on behind her and held even tighter then the day before. Rei laid her head against Sutashi back. And again they where off like lighting and flames burned a deep pale blue this time. They went everywhere and anywhere, taking in all the sites that could be seen. They even headed out of town and pulled up near the Carnival, walking around with rainbow colored cotton candy. Winter was coming in and this was the last day of the Carnival, Sutashi drape cotton candy on Rei's nose and then gently kissed it off. Rei slapped Sutashi arm. They had walked by a jewelry store when Rei spotted a beautiful sliver flame necklace. Sutashi laughed a little ran inside the store then came out with it and Rei still in so much shock gracefully accepted the gift.

Sutashi put it on her and they had people take pictures of them and, then as the sunset on the beach Rei looked at the necklace. No one had ever been so good to her, Usagi and Ami where different. They all care for one another but, she had never been bought things just for sheer pleasure. Sutashi sit beside her and hand her popcorn and a small coke. Rei looks at her "Sutashi-sa…." Sutashi smiles back "Just call me Sutashi, Rei." Rei smiled back then nodded, "Why did you umm. Why did?" She stops and runs her fingers over her lips. Sutashi looks down, and then she stands up. Rei jumps up "No Sutashi I mean, it isn't that I don't like it? I just well?" Sutashi turns and looks at her and then walks over. "No Rei, it isn't your fault. I just went with my gut feeling. We had kissed last night, and I just thought you wanted too. I should have thought things through. We still don't know eachother as well. I realize this, we hit it off very well and I thought this was something you wanted. But I'm the one who's a fool." Rei got closer then just a soft mumble of words broke free, "Sutashi, you have made me feel a fire that I have never known before. I like it, no… I love what I feel when I am with you and I don't want to be leaving on Sunday." Sutashi gave the most protective look and pain at the same time Rei looked down. Sutashi pulled at her chin and they where eye to eye, "Then I will make it last as long as I can! Nothing is ever for certain Rei, and yet somehow I know with you everything is."

Rei didn't even notice that at that moment she understood English very well and a tear had floated down her cheek. Sutashi gently leans over and kisses the tear and over her eye softly, as her fingertips ran over her delicate cheek. Then their lips was enflamed by their passion between eachother, they broke off to inhale the air. Rei held close to Sutashi, Sutashi gently ran her hands through Rei's hair. "Where do you want to go?" Without thinking about what she was saying "Home with you?" Sutashi stared intently into her eyes, "Rei? My place?" She nodded softly. They where off again, when they reached Sutashi apartment the lights went on so did the music. Rei didn't care all she could see was Sutashi. They made it over to the bed that was next to the window the light barely shading their bodies. Silhouettes dancing against the walls, Rei only felt the extacy, her body felt on fire. Rei griped on to Sutashi hair as she laid their moaning out in so much built of anger and passion deeply inside her. Sutashi gently nipped at every part of Rei's body she could find, there were more flames that entangled each kiss as it got hard and rougher, Rei's nails ripping up the skin on her lovers back, she could almost roar out, and so did her lover. The pain yet the glory of love between the sheets, the heat began to rouse smoke, the pictures and paintings on the wall began to singe.

Both fell lifeless in eachother arms, and before they realized what had happened they where sound asleep. Sutashi woke up first Rei was in the sunlight of the window, her hair draped over her face, as Sutashi pushed it back slowly and softly Rei moaned a little. Sutashi then moved her over into her spot and opened the Window and sat on the window sill just watching something so beautiful sleep so softly. Suddenly, a monarch butterfly flew inside and Rei woke to Sutashi gently holding it in her hand. Rei smiled at her then Sutashi looks at her softly, "I hope your father isn't mad that you didn't come home last night." Rei watch as the butterfly flown off and she grabbed Sutashi hand and pulled her down next to her, "I already let him know that if it was too late I would stay with you until morning." Sutashi smiled, "You had this planned!" Rei gave a slight laughter, "This no, but staying with you yes" Sutashi ran a fingertip over Rei's stomach then, Rei closed her eyes and moaned softly then looked at Sutashi room, it was scorched. 'Umm what the hell?" Sutashi then looks at her and smiles "Well I think something is really heating between us and I don't know what it is but it is doing damage to everything around us." Sutashi then grabbed her back and says"Owe well this is new!" Rei had Sutashi turn over, her back looked as if it was scorched with red hot nails scraped down her back, but the began to fade into thin line scratches.

Rei sit up"Sutashi this isn't natural, did I do this?" Sutashi laughed a little "Umm well with the help from me, I was born under the moon and under the fire god Pryo. I am guessing you are born under the fire goddess, there's an old myth that two lovers will be found among a city of rebirth. Their meeting will ignite the two together forever as all things under the moon shall consider righteous. Never get in the way of the gods, for their beauty and the flames from their kiss will only hurt others they love dear to them. Once together the two shall never part again. Rei looks around and then looks at Sutashi, "You mean we are that I and you are the goddess and god of? " Sutashi gets up then stretches, "Ok promise me that once I do this it won't scare you, who the only thing that you can feel right now is me?" Rei nods her head, Sutashi starts some breathing techniques then she holds out her hand, Rei stared to see some smoke then suddenly there was a flame in Sutashi hand it started off blue then flared red all of Sudden Rei was taken back to the flame she was always tending to. A voice spoke "Rei it's only me if you can hear me speak then we are the chosen two" Rei gets up and pulls the cover over her body and moved closer to Sutashi. She then place one leg inside Sutashi leg, her other gently up against her waist. Sutashi felt Rei lips graze over her neck as Rei's hand slid down Sutashi arm and her hand ignited and griped onto Sutashi hand and Rei voice gently spoke, "Then we are the chosen." Sutashi closed her eyes and the flames died as they held eachother in that moment. Their hands let go and Rei gripped Sutashi waist as Sutashi ran a hand through Rei's hair. "So I found my fire goddess." Rei looked up into her eyes "No Sutashi, we found eachother. It was fated." They stood in that moment for what seemed like hours.

Rei called her father afterwards; Sutashi took a shower and put on some jeans, a long sleeved shit of flames. Rei had drifted off to sleep, Sutashi walked in she could see her sleeping flamed beauty was exhausted, Sutashi gently kissed her lips. She roused slowly, "Sutashi where are you going?" Sutashi smiled, "Well we need some food since our episode last night, and I know a great place to get it." Rei griped to Sutashi thigh then looked up at her with a pouting look on her face. "Hurry back I don't want to be alone anymore." Sutashi smiled then whispered "You never be alone again my fire goddess." She smirked and felt the tender sparks of their kiss and before Sutashi could get out the door. It was kiss after kiss, Sutashi ran as fast as her legs would go. When Sutashi got back Rei had gotten out of the shower, they sat down and had a beautiful Japanese meal. Sutashi then grabbed a flyer with her band on it, she hands it too Rei "So want to go?" Rei smirk and then jumps on top of Sutashi screaming out"HAI!" Sutashi laughs and hugs her close "I guess I take it as a yes!" Rei drowns out her words by a kiss.

Sutashi just closed her eyes and Rei moved her body over hers lightly, and then before they could stop passion began to light again. It was short and sweet this time around, after two hours they where out the door and on Sutashi bike. Rei was meeting her father at three o'clock that evening, and Sutashi had her practice to go to. Rei smiled as Sutashi drove off, she walked into the meeting with her father more radiant the every before. She had the soft glow that everyone seemed to take notice of. She knew that it had to been the myth was not a myth it was reality and all her life she finally understood what the gift of sight she had and why she had it. After the gig was over Rei had been waiting and listen intently. Sutashi let her meet the band, after the meeting they drove off into the sunset only to end up Sutashi place again; they reveled over eachother body as if it was the last. And little did they know it was.

After hours and hours, they where dressed, Sutashi in her band outfit tight leather pants and nothing more but chain mail shirt on her hair was some what spikey on the ends her make up was dark and heavy. Opposite Rei was dress, crimson red dress, with her flamed pendent around her neck. They left the apartment, pulling up to the back they walked hand in hand into the club. Sutashi band the Nephrites where up to play. They played like it was the last on this earth, most dedications was out to Rei, and the band was always ready for this. Sutashi was known to dramatize her life with music. The show ended as Sutashi and Rei walked out, Rei went ahead of her to get their helmets. Everything began to slow down, so did time, Sutashi heard a scream. She couldn't understand, she turned around and her run seemed too slow. As she rounded the corner there where 4 men surrounded Rei. One had Rei against the wall a knife against her thigh! The banged her head against the wall!

Sutashi threw her jacket down on the ground, "Don't touch her!" Flames began to burn at the tips of Sutashi fingers and she lashed one out to one of the men. Then another, one got so blown back that he hit 3 dumpsters. Sutashi walked over her eyes black as night and she grabbed the knife he had against Rei's thigh. His hand started burning as he screamed, then he fell back pulling out his small gun from her foot her blasted two shots into Sutashi back. Sutashi let out a growl and turned to him and put her hand up to her lips and simply blew flames into his face. She turned back to Rei. Her voice was soft and very tender, "Rei you're going to be ok! I promise I will not let anything hurt you." A scream emerged as she picked Rei into arms then ran back to the club people where coming out as they could hear deep growl unlike anything they had heard before, "HELP ME!"

Rushing them both to the hospital, Rei's father was called his daughter had a very bad head injury and a deep slash on her thigh. When he got there he was so angry, he saw his daughter in pain and didn't even care if Sutashi lived or died. He now noticed the necklace around Rei neck her ripped off and placed it in Sutashi hand as they rushed her to the ER. Sutashi screamed for Rei, but it was as if there was no answer. She griped to the necklace and wouldn't speak. After about a week Sutashi was up and moving around her master took her in and helped her get movement back into her left arm. She knew she would never see Rei again.

To be continued….


	7. Intermission

**Intermission**

Ok well hello everyone. This is going to be a bit long of a story; I haven't sat down and wrote fan fiction in a very long long time. However, I am happy to have some of you review it and I think I could be getting good and bad responses from it. Although, I have really enjoyed writing this new fan fiction and actually every time I do, I usually put my on story and plot to it. Just to let you know this is nothing like a Sailor Moon Fan Fic you could ever read. So please excuse most of the traditional fan fic's are great.

And I know grammar spelling, and miss typed words that I didn't see before. Please except my apologies for them I am going to revise them. The reason for this Intermission, I have some moving to do so you may have to excuse me for about a week or so. However, in the mean time; A sneak peak at the next chapter!

**TO THE MOON AND BACK**

Makoto stood there and just held to someone she cared for deeply. Rei looked into her eyes, "I still don't remember everything Mako-chan." Makoto softly hugs her close "Then we need to get your memory back! And the first person to start with is your father." Rei looked down she had never confronted her father epically not over some woman she meet 3 years ago. And he never told her much about the scar on her leg, what did he hide from her. That began to fuel her anger, and this time nothing would stop this fire goddess in understanding anything.

Yay! Now please review if you like.

Forsaken Lyric


	8. Chapter 8

**TO THE MOON AND BACK**

_**DISCLAIMER: **This fan fiction is based on the PGSM Sailor Moon series. I do not own the characters in any way shape or form. These are fictional based and not to be included with their story lines and plots. This is only for fun and enjoyment. Please enjoy and leave reviews if you like._

**Rated: **_M for explicit content and maturity _

**Characters:**_ Rei/Makoto Fan fic with __sapphism/Yuri._

**Setting:**_ Alternate reality._

By: C.l.e.o.p.a.t.ra/Forsaken Lyric

_Wow, it was taken away. Loved that had ignited between the two fire god and goddess. Whoa, and Rei thinks she remembers everything? Well lets see Makoto evidently is taken this pretty damn what is really going on what haven't she told Rei? Well lets back up we just found out that 3 years ago Rei was with Sutashi, and Rei doesn't remember it. We last heard our Heroin's voice:_

He now noticed the necklace around Rei neck her ripped off and placed it in Sutashi hand as they rushed her to the ER. Sutashi screamed for Rei, but it was as if there was no answer.

_Will Rei find out everything or be left in the dark now?_

Makoto stood there and just held to someone she cared for deeply. Rei looked into her eyes, "I still don't remember everything Mako-chan." Makoto softly hugs her close "Then we need to get your memory back! And the first person to start with is your father." Rei looked down she had never confronted her father epically not over some woman she meet 3 years ago. And he never told her much about the scar on her leg, what was he hiding from her. That began to fuel her anger, and this time nothing would stop this fire goddess in understanding anything. Rei, Makoto, Usagi, Ami, and Minako drove out to Rei's Father Estate. This was Rei's first time dragging her father to a meeting, and she was going to drag him kicking and screaming if she had too. Usagi had even made a call to her own love for a help on the issue Mamoru, he was behind them pulling up beside Makoto. "Are you sure you want to be doing this?" Rei nodded with looks that could kill. He nodded back and got off his bike, everyone got out of Makoto truck and walked up to the door, as Rei looked around she seen her fathers limo parked in the drive way, Makoto and Mamoru got on either side of the door then waited for a few moments. Two guards came out, Makoto and Mamoru at the same time grabbed them punched them one in the face and through them to the side, Rei's father walked out and was grabbed by both Mamoru and Makoto. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

Suddenly Usagi, Ami, and Minako were staring at him and the split to the side and Rei looked up with fury within her eyes. "Father it's my time to talk!" Rei's father had an evident shock on his face; he had never seen his own daughter with intensity and passion. He wasn't going to refuse this but with a harsh gulp Makoto and Mamoru helped him in the limo. Rei slid in front of him and Makoto was in the driver seat. Rei rolled the dark glass up and looked destructively at her father, all he could hear was the rumble in the back of his daughters throat, "What happened 3 years ago? Why do I have this scar on my thigh?" He laughed, she lashed out and smacked his face, Rei has never been this disrespectful to her father, and He looked down then looked up at her and saw the necklace around her neck. Rei's father started to grab it and Rei smacked his hand away. He then growled "Hmmph, Why should I tell you anything? You won't even sit down with your own father? And now you think you can get answers by insulting me?" Rei laughed, "You're the insult father! You're the one who didn't have the balls to take care of his own daughter when her mother died!" Rei was shocked she didn't know where those words come from, but oddly enough it just came out. It wasn't her that was talking anymore, she felt as if there was someone with her speaking for her but it was slipping from her lips.

Rei's father looked surprised then he bowed his head in a defeat, she never seen her father drops his head and bows to her before. "You where hurt but attackers coming out of a club that was known as a YURI! It would have ruined me, that woman, no that thing, the virus that you where with caused my only child to have her father ruined and her reputation as mike destroyed. I couldn't have it Rei! She should have died that night; I didn't even give consent for them to remove the bullets. They said since she was still so young that she couldn't consent to major surgery. So I told them I had nothing to do with her and didn't care what they done with her." Rei lashed out, "So you let the one who saved my life die! You LEFT HER TO DIE!" Makoto heard those words and stopped, "She was the one who put you into that situation REI, if she hadn't you wouldn't have been in the hospital with a contusion and 15 stitches on your thigh. I don't have to explain my situation to you, I chose my path, and I would do it again." She gets up and then she spit on her fathers shoes, and got out the car. "I hope your happy with your fame and fortune. Because you no longer have a daughter anymore, I am your worst nightmare. I am a YURI!"

She got out and Makoto looks at her just as angry, "May I hit him!" Rei looks at her, "No we have done enough. I need to think can we go back to the temple?" Makoto nodded, as the started to walk past the limo door that was open and back to Makoto truck. Her father stepped out and with a backwards kick Makoto slammed the door into his stomach. Makoto keep walking and so did Rei.

**6 months latter**

Sutashi was in front of the band with the electric guitar on her hip as the light moved up her body, she had racing boot on tight black and red leather pants a chain went up on the right side of her leg that the pants where cut off at the hip like shorts, but the other side of her pants had flames reaching up from her ankle. Her shirt was made the same way although her right arm had red bandage move all the way up to her shoulder, her hair was shaved on the left side as the first of the lyrics came out rough,

I had to escape  
the city was sticky and cruel

The lights went dark and the next light was on her face, her hair was shaved on the left side the rest short and long and draped over her right eye as she belted out the second part.

Maybe I should have called you first  
but I was dying to get to you

Her eyes where painted in dark black outliner, then her deep red lips parted and screamed out:

I was dreaming while I drove  
the long straight road ahead, uh, huh

A pause and she strummed her guitar harder. As the crowed was cheering and singing;

Could taste your sweet kisses  
Your arms open wide  
This fever for you is just burning me up inside

As she began the band kicked up behind her and they sang along for back up!

I drove all night to get to you  
Is that alright  
I drove all night  
Crept in your room  
Woke you from your sleep  
To make love to you  
Is that alright  
I drove all night

After the song was over she then grabbed the mic and shouted: "HEY HOWS EVERYONE TONITE?" Everyone just screamed back, Sutashi laughed and said ok well here something different, we know that everyone likes our redone version of VOID from Darren Hayes… So we called up Darren and well this is what he said!" Every one began to scream, Sutashi shirt could be seen better now, It was laced down her left arm, and around her waist expose some of her rippled muscles. Darren walked up behind her and said "WELL I LOVE IT!" Sutashi lit a match and then grabbed a cig and lit it up she took a drag, she slowly blew it out and then she leaned her head back and flames shot out of her mouth. The crowed went wild the lights went down, and there was this deep harmonic piano in the back and she started off slow.

I've seen so many faces  
These hands have lied before  
I've kissed so many lips it's blocked my mind  
I've whispered bullshit, nothings  
I've cried alone in night  
I thought I'd found the one a million times

_Everyone paused the crowed was going mad then the guitar started hard and heavy, as Sutashi screamed out:_

But doesn't anyone fill the void?  
Doesn't anyone kill the joy?  
Doesn't anyone take the place of you in my heart?  
And doesn't anyone fill the void?  
Doesn't anyone kill the joy?  
Doesn't anyone take the place of you?

_Darren began to sing back up with her, and it was light and soft the Sutashi's was:_

I let a stranger love me  
I gave away my pride  
I bit my lips, so I could block my mind  
I've called your name to others  
Just like a spinal chord  
Severed and broken but the spark still tries

And doesn't anyone fill the void?  
Doesn't anyone kill the joy?  
Doesn't anyone take the place of you in my heart?  
Doesn't anyone fill the void?  
Doesn't anyone kill the noise?  
Doesn't anyone take the place of you?

After the show Sutashi and the band walked out laughing and talking about how well it was packed tonight. Sabrina was talking to her; Sutashi laughed then felt her cell phone ringing. She smiled then said "Hold on!" She looked at the phone and it was Makoto, immediately she answers "Mako-chan? Is everything ok? Did your plane make it in?" Makoto replies "Hai, Sutashi-chan. could you pick us up?" Sutashi stunned for a moment said "Who is with you?" Makoto tried to shut everyone up, "Well everyone really." Sutashi then told Makoto to take a cab and she would pay for it, she gave her the address to give to the driver. After she hung up she was hoping that Mike was on duty and he wouldn't fuck up and bring Makoto straight to her. She grabbed her helmet and Sabrina ran over "Hey we where suppose to go to the party!" Sutashi looks at her and say's "Makoto brought friends I have to go entertain and well I have the race tomorrow if I win I could get over $5000 bucks and that would be good. Will you guys be there?" Sabrina smiled "You know me and Tess won't miss it for the world but Jackie. And well with her new girlfriend just getting back from her trip, and you know their not going anywhere for a few days."

Sutashi cracked a sarcastic smile "Yeah thought so, anyway I am off!" She put on the helmet and drove off she stood waiting at the door. She was right Mike was on duty, she walked over to him, and he smiled "So can I at least keep one of them?" Sutashi laughed, the girls got out and were giggling and Rei just had a deep impression on her face. Makoto put her arm around her and whispered "We have this all planed out? Don't worry" Sutashi slapped 200 bucks into Mikes hands and then she shook it "It was good night. So beers on me" Mike laughed heartedly and then nods his head Sutashi walks over. Makoto dropped her bag and stopped they all stared at Sutashi, She dropped her cig and stepped on it. "Well no hug? How ya been?" Makoto "You don't look like yourself, Sutashi" She laughed and then said "SISSY GIRL!" Makoto smiled and ran to her and hugged her, Usagi and Minako did the same. "Ok don't all crowd me at once ladies?" Everyone laughed then she let them go in front of her, Rei looked over and softly said "Hello Sutashi-san"

Sutashi looked over smiled then it dropped "Let's go in." Rei turned away it was killing her slowly she wanted a hug as well but evidently Sutashi wasn't about to give that up so easily. After everyone got settled in Sutashi had a nice longer shower. She had piercing as well now one on her eyebrow and a stud on her labret, even her tongue was pierced. She walks out brushing her hair back and it would slide to the side away from her eye. Everyone was laughing and having pillow fights except for Rei. Makoto ran into the kitchen where Sutashi was, "Sutashi Rei has no where to sleep. Could she sleep in your room?" Sutashi eyes glared at Makoto, "Umm sure she can have the bed I will take the floor that's fine. She walked past everyone and then pulled some whips chains and even a few other things that were not seen by Makoto before. "Let me clean it up for a minute." Makoto looked around, "Umm Sutashi you have a lot of …." Her voice trailed off Sutashi laughed "Toys, torture objects, sexually intercourse products. Yea well there was a part a few nights back and one of the girls stayed over."

Makoto was getting a little huffy she grabbed Sutashi "Sutashi!" Sutashi stops and eye's her with one eyebrow raised slightly higher then the other, "What?" Makoto then turns and looks out the door Rei was sitting alone, "It's your turn to notice something!" Sutashi looks down then looks out side at Rei a glimmer caught Sutashi eye she was wearing the necklace, however Sutashi wasn't going to fall for this again she already was hurt enough. She looks at Makoto "Awe Mako-chan I am sorry your girlfriend would thing this was too nice. Ok here you two take the bed I will sleep out here with the girls."

Makoto was now in a bad situation, Sutashi didn't know that 3 months ago Rei and her realized that they weren't meant for one another it was actually here and Minako but that was a long story on it's on. Now she was in this situation, and she couldn't just come out and tell her. "But uhhh Sutashi?" Sutashi began to take everything down, "It will be fine promise; Makoto ran back to the others and let them know their plan was back firing. Minako's eyes glistened over she got up and ran into Sutashi, "Sutashi, Makoto and Rei had a really bad fight over here and well Rei needs some time to cool off she doesn't want to be around Makoto right now. Would you please stay here with Rei "Nahhh, they need to be together to work it out. Don't worry by the morning I am sure everything will be fine. Mako-chan will just have to get use to her fire by now." Minako smiled and walked out giving a thumbs and a sad face, while everyone was talking they head a door slam, Ami smiled and Usagi looked up. "Where's Rei-chan?" Ami kept smiling, Makoto looks at Ami "Ami-chan where is Rei?" Ami snickered; everyone hearted a larger growl and screaming. They jumped up and ran to the door looking through a key hole, Rei was seriously on fire and Sutashi eyes grew dark.

**Rei's Release**

Rei looked at Ami and had left her seat she walked in and her voice was like needles, "Sutashi-san?" The door flew back and the heat started coming off of her pushing the door closed hard. Sutashi turned and looked deeply into her eyes, "HINO-SAN!" Rei began to giving her everything she had, "If I am the goddess, then why are you treating me different. Am I not?" Sutashi growled "YOU ARE! You're the one treating your god as if they don't mean anything to you! Your idiot of a father left me to die and you did not once stick up for me. HOW YOU TREAT YOUR GOD!" She felt her power rage, "How was I too known I was in a comma, and then came out with amnesia! Your never came looking for me?"

Sutashi stepped towards her hands pure fire, the door slipped open and both of them looked over at the girls and yelled "BUTT OUT!" The door slammed closed and locked this time. "ME come looking for you, I had no money, and I was dieing slowly after the hospital released me. If it hadn't been for Master Jinn I would never have been here today! You're the one who is with my sister. Like I said before, I am not the one who fuels your flame. NOT ANYMORE!" Rei held her hands out and blasted Sutashi back; Sutashi hit her dresser she shook it off. She dropped to her knees. Rei back down then she ran to her side. Sutashi then took a breath, Rei pleading with her eyes "What's wrong?" Sutashi groans, "My back?" Rei looked over Sutashi shoulder a knife was deep into her back. Rei turned and opened the door and lock with her mind then flames sucked the door inwards everyone standing there. "HELP ME!" Makoto ran in and helped Sutashi up and Rei and Makoto ran Sutashi to the hospital.

After about 6 hours, she was stitched up and then she gets up and walks to the front. Rei walked over and Sutashi looked at her softly and with a pain inside her eyes she then looked away. They get home and Makoto, Minako, Usagi, and Ami where getting some snack from 24hr gas station next to the apartment building. Rei and Sutashi walked in the door, and Sutashi took off her jacket and grunted a hissing sound. Rei "Let me help you!" Sutashi threw her jacket on the table "You've done enough!" Rei looked at her Sutashi had a wife beater on, and a pair of black baggy silk pants that had a Chinese dragon imbed in them, Rei ran after her and put her slowly place her hands around her waist. "Sutashi, Makoto and I broke up months ago after I finally got my memory back." Sutashi wanted nothing more then to turn around and hold her and kiss her but that wasn't right. She pulled away, and grabbed some smokes; her jacket left her keys for the apartment. Rei hugged herself as she watched her, "Tell Makoto to lock the doors when she gets back, and don't let anyone in until 10 am I should be home then." She walked out and slammed the door.

**Sutashi walk**

She got out on her bike and drove off; she got to the park walked around for what seemed to be an hour. 'I can believe this is happening. Why now? I can't just blurt out hey Rei sorry but you have been with my sister, and well I have been seeing someone as of lately. I want to be with her so badly and it just isn't fair to Makoto. And not fair to, well not fair to Jess. I know Jess might not be around me that much and our relationship is just well, here and there. She only call when she want something. And well so do I. Well I do need to talk to her.' Sutashi got on her bike and ended up at Jess door. Jess opened sleepily, "Can't sleep?" Sutashi looks at her and with a deep growl "More then that, I had an accident." Jess lets her in; Sutashi walks in and sits down on the sofa. Jess walked over and straddled her softly.

**Rei's Pain**

Rei was sitting against Sutashi's bedroom door, the girls all walked in laughing, the noticed everything was in disarray. Makoto could hear sobbing; she turned to face Rei crying outside Sutashi's door. Minako ran over and gently took Rei's hand's "She just left, I told her about me and Mako-chan. But she didn't care. She just walked away." Makoto drops to her knees "That's not Sutashi Rei; you know that as well as I do. She might need time to think, let me call one of her friends." Makoto took out her phone and called Sabrina, "Hai, Sutashi left. And we don't know where she is?" She paused as Usagi, Ami, and Minako where comforting Rei. "Nani? No she never told me… Well call then I'll wait." Minako walked over to Makoto "What's wrong Mako-chan?" Makoto gently pulled her to the side "Sutashi has a girlfriend…" Minako blurted out "A GIRLFRIEND" Makoto realized not the best choice of words and maybe the wrong person too tell it to.

Rei jumps and wipes her eyes "WHAT?" She grabbed her jacket and started out of the apartment, Makoto ran after her, as did everyone else all of a sudden. Rei was standing face to face with Sutashi. "Why didn't you tell me?" Sutashi walks over "I couldn't, Rei? Rei? Look Jess isn't really a girlfriend. We see eachother, off and on. Nothing was written in stone between me an." Rei lashed out "You where with her just now?" Sutashi nodded, "To tell her about us Rei! She thought I was there for sex. I wasn't I was there because I wanted her to know that I was in love. That I was in love with you, and I have always been since eternity began."

Minako grabbed on to Makoto arm and laid her head on her should and sighed, Makoto blushed. Sutashi walked closer to Rei. Rei was just as angry and slapped Sutashi first, Sutashi got on her knee then bowed her head, "Forgive me, my goddess." Rei dropped to her knees, she moved in and gently tasted Sutashi sweet honey lips. Then whispered against them, "No it was me, my love, not you it has never been your fault. You have always been the fire the fuels me and I know that now." Sutashi wrapped her arms around her and let out the pain and tears she had been holding since Rei had been taken from her. They both burst into flames as they kissed, it was like a bright light glowed over their bodies. It settled down then, they held eachother close and closed their eyes. Makoto, smiles "Now that was better then the first time we seen that." Rei held to Sutashi as if there was no tomorrow only now. Sutashi closed eyes and gently laid her head against Rei's. Everyone went back inside and Rei and Sutashi went into the bedroom closed the door locking they stuff a sock in the keyhole.

Rei felt as Sutashi began tarring off her clothes. Sutashi gently ran her fingertips over Rei's shoulder, then gently down over her chest, as Sutashi pulled off her own shirt and moved in closer. Their bodies entangled one another as each time their lips meet it was kiss after kiss, succulent biting eachother lips, and licking eachother tongue. Delicately Rei wrap's her legs around Sutashi's waist. Sutashi moved them over to the bed she moved her back up and down hers, a friction that caused the fire to rouse from the sides of the bed. Pushing into her Rei grips Sutashi's hair as hard as she can, then moan softly "Please, Sutashi" She felt her hands grab hers and Place them over her head as Sutashi begins to move down her body nipping and licking each tender spot, nipples, rib cage, small kisses like wet heat dripping just below her belly button. Rei grip the pillow and whimpered out as if the world was shaking every inch of her body in pleasure. Heat began to boil and Rei arched her back and Sutashi other hand crawled up her side fingertips lightly touch and moving to her lower back gently stroke up and down with just the tips of her nails. Rei screamed as if she hadn't been touched in decades, Sutashi moved up the her neck Rei slashed her head to the left and biting her lip as she grinded against Sutashi firm abs. She felt the Sutashi fiery tongue pulse against the soft hollow part of her neck where her heartbeat was vibrating heavily. Sutashi moaned, as there was more passion then when they first meet. Just to breathe in the candy sweetness of Rei's body, Sutashi made her move back down her body and until she meet her thigh. She kissed over the scar it was intimate reaction as Rei jerked and could feel the flames engulf her. Rei felt if she had just drank the sweetest wine as Sutashi fingernail clawed up her outer thighs. She cried tears flowing down her cheeks, she was already at the point of losing control when Sutashi took her hand in hers and began to make mall foot steps with her tongue against the outer lips of her soft delicate rose petal skin that was exposed and hardened.

Rei gasped and flames ignited their bodies, Sutashi tongue licked every drop as their hands tightened. Before she could catch a breath her chest pulsed up and down in a heavy motion. They where now in the air, as her tongue reached the inside of the pussy lips she began to climb higher and higher, Rei let out a growl and moan so loud "SUTASHIIIII", both felt the pleasure and moaned out. As the flame held them in a soft cloud the words came out softly "I love you" Everything fades to black….

To Be Continued….

I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF AND I'M MOVING!

Sorry hope everyone likes this as a cliff hanger as well but not much of one for the point I just had so many ideas. So here ya go enjoy!

Forsaken Lyric


	9. Chapter 9

**Firestarter**

_**DISCLAIMER: **This fan fiction is based on the PGSM Sailor Moon series. I do not own the characters in any way shape or form. These are fictional based and not to be included with their story lines and plots. This is only for fun and enjoyment. Please enjoy and leave reviews if you like._

**Rated: **_M for explicit content and maturity _

**Characters:**_ Rei/Makoto Fan fic with __sapphism/Yuri._

**Setting:**_ Alternate reality._

By: C.l.e.o.p.a.t.ra/Forsaken Lyric

_Ok that's new so really this isn't about Rei and Makoto is it. Ok Sorry but sometimes my mind trailed off somewhere else and ended up here with Sutashi and Rei. However, this could be interesting a two fire gods/goddess how can two goddess couple? Well Sutashi said she was borne under the fire god. Sooo… That means she is really a god but she is female. Even weirder then before, ok so where did we leave off; Here:_

They where now in the air, as her tongue reached the inside of the pussy lips she began to climb higher and higher, Rei let out a growl and moan so loud "SUTASHIIIII", both felt the pleasure and moaned out. As the flame held them in a soft cloud the words came out softly "I love you" Everything fades to black….

_Ok so you thought I would end it there… Hahaha! No, I want to have this story breathe life into something new. So lets back up, we have just had two different couples get together Sutashi and Rei. And their powers and just getting started or so we thought, what happened the day Minako was attacked. No one is talking about why Rei blacked out after almost being shot at, but also Sutashi has a race to get too. The fire is just starting!_

The next morning there was loud sound of traffic outside horns honking, the alarm clock blareing out some heavy metal radio station. Rei could hear the faint click sound of turning it off, she gently grabbed behind her and a soft voice whispers "I am still here." Rei turned to her and looked into her eyes sleepily, before Sutashi could say anything Rei enveloped her into a kiss very deeply. Sutashi ran her fingertips over her loves face tenderly stroking, "I rather be here just listening to breath Rei, I only love you." Rei felt Sutashi lips move against hers so lightly as she spoke. Her eyes closed as she left out a soft breath against Sutashi lips, "I want nothing more then to love you and be loved by you." Rei said so delicately and lingered there for the rest of the time they had.

Rei got up first from the bed hugging the sheets around her she then turned to Sutashi who smiled softly at her; Rei took some clothes out of her bag and smiled back at Sutashi. She couldn't believe that they had done so much damage to her room once again. And her bag didn't even look as it had been touched. Sutashi laughed "I guess we have some self control after all." Rei laughed as she pounced on top of her. "So who controls who?" Rei bit Sutashi lower lip, Sutashi moaned "You control me" Rei slipped her hand up Sutashi waist, "Thought so." Sutashi growled as Rei got back up and walked out of the room to the shower, Sutashi got up and grabbed her biker gear, and put on her pants and shirt. Sutashi walked out and Makoto was up and looking around in the kitchen pots and pans. Sutashi smiled "Top right," Makoto smiled and turned to her right and took out the pans she needed. Makoto turned to Sutashi "So last night did you some good." Sutashi looked at her cell phone and was looking through her text messages "Why Mako-chan did all of you listen in?" Makoto blushed "Sutashi you and Rei-chan make the entire building shake. How could we not of heard what was going on?" Sutashi blinked her beautiful crystal blue hues at Makoto "Really was it that bad?" Makoto started laughing "Bad! Ami thought it was an earthquake and we where going to die." Sutashi laughed really hard, "Sorry," Everyone was watching TV. When Minako dropped the remote and blurted out "Rei-chan…You look so different." Makoto and Sutashi turn around, standing before them Rei was dressed in black leather pants, a deep hypnotic red shirt that clanged against her chest expose her stomach, and the left side was stringing down her arm only half way. Her hair was in large luscious curls and draped somewhat over her shoulders. She had made up on a nice cheery lip gloss over her lips. Pitch black mascara that was very thinly applied, and to top it all off she was wearing the necklace with the flame pendent

Sutashi stumbled back; Makoto dropped one of the Saucer pans in the floor. "Rei-ch ...chan" Makoto took a hard glup. Rei looked up at Sutashi and her eyes pleaded for some kind of touch, and Sutashi could hear almost a faint whisper _"Touch me Sutashi! I need for you to touch me."_ Sutashi nodded, "Yes maim!" She walks over and lightly pulls her in close. Rei closed her eyes and held on to her. Ami still chocked looks over at Makoto, then she looks at Minako, she turns and looks at Usagi. Their mouths still draping open, they had never seen Rei look like an adult, like she was already a full grown woman. She was 19, but still she didn't look like the cute miko back home. Sutashi then softly kisses her lips and run her hand over Rei's arm slightly, then she whisper "I have to get ready." Rei smiles slightly and Sutashi pulls away and walks to the shower as their hands dangled away from eachother. Everyone had breakfast, as they where leaving Sutashi took Rei on the bike with her. Sabrina took the girls in her double cab truck with Sutashi dirt bike, Rei held onto Sutashi as tightly as they headed off to the race. They get their and Rei gets off first takes off the helmet and all the guys began to whistle at her Sutashi took her helmet off and everyone began to shut up when shot a death glance over to them. Sutashi looks at her; Rei leans over and kiss her gently. "Are you sure you are going to be safe?" Sutashi smiles and looks at Rei wearing her leather fox jacket, "Yea, as long as you're here I can do anything Rei." Rei walked with her to the truck. Sutashi jumps in the truck and Makoto helps roll out her dirt bike. Sutashi gets on and Rei moves over to her and leans over and kisses her with a stronger empowering kiss.

Rei moved back and smoke slowly pursed past Sutashi lips so she blew it out. Rei giggled, Sutashi put on her helmet and her jet black gold iridium Oakley goggles. She kick starts her 450 MX Bike with flames grazing across it that had a signature "Firestarter" on the side of it. Rei couldn't understand what she was feeling at that moment, but her excitement jumped out of her as she yelled out "I LOVE YOU SUTASHI!" Everyone began to scream with her, Sutashi threw up her hand like a rock star would and holding her hand up in and I love you sign. She gets to the start, Jackie pulls up by Rei, and Sabrina walks over and then looks at Jackie's girlfriend with her. "So she got the girl after all?" Sabrina laughed, "She has been pineining over her for 3 years now. So yea I think she has, Jackie pops in a cd and turns it up. She gets out and slings her jacket over onto the hood of her 1969 GTO, and takes a drag of her cig and then sits on her car. The song start up it was "Cruel Summer Remix." Sutashi looks over and Jackie threw up her hand, Sutashi nodded. Jackie hasn't been to a race with her in 4 years, why now? But she was playing a song Sutashi loved to hear.

The races started and Sutashi was in lead, take each corner in stride like she knew the track. _'This isn't shit' she_ thought. She leaped hill over hill, there was something wrong with track and everyone began shouting. Rei looked around and seen a pile up some of the others hadn't made it around the track in the second lap and Sutashi was heading for a barricade. Jackie smiled and jumped off and switches the song, and Rei screamed out. Sutashi looked over at her with out eyeing the road. Jackie grabbed Rei and said "Shut the fuck up. Morgan flip it track 8" Morgan flipped it over to firestarter, Rei hit the woman off of her, and Jackie smiles "Just watch!" The song landed on "Firestarter Remix" All of a sudden Sutashi stopped, she watched as everyone passed her and wasn't making it pass the jump. Sutashi backed up and then spun her wheels she hit the ramp as hard as she could then with a slight adjustment to the left and right she flames belted from the wheels, and she was off the ground and ten times higher then anyone had jumped before. She laded over them and slid to the side gripping tightly she sit right back into that sweet spot that held her there. Sutashi finished the race and won the compitition, Rei was shocked she had never seen anything like this before. Jackie laughs, "So I see it's your first time in seeing the firestarter in action?" Rei looks away and blushes "No, not really just never like that."

Jackie smiles "Well Firestarter loves to show off and when this song gets played stand back, she always starts a fire somewhere!" Jackie walks away and Sutashi walks over and Jackie hugs her and then the push away, Sutashi could on see Rei in that moment. Rei looked at her, Sutashi threw her gloves to Makoto, as she ran over Rei ran to her they stopped in front of eachother. "Don't ever scare me like that!" Rei said in a somewhat angry voice, Sutashi hands meet Rei's hands, they felt a shock hit them both. "I am sorry." Sutashi pleaded with her softly. Rei launched her upper body into Sutashi's and kissed her, she put her hand on the side of her face softly. Then she whispers "Touch me. Please never stop touching me." Sutashi held her and ran her fingertips over her neck softly. "Rei I will never stop touching you, Never!" Makoto came over, "Ok lovebirds, we need to get the money and celebrate." Sutashi smiles as she held onto Rei just as tight and Rei was laying her head in the hollow of Sutashi neck. "Well ok we will, but first I wanted to ask? So Makoto, when are we going to get that apartment in Japan?" Rei gripped her tighter and then she spoke, "Why not we move into an apartment together?" Sutashi smiled, "Sure, I just thought it would give you some time to get settled in with eachother." Rei grumbled, and Makoto laughed "I think she has had time, maybe to much Sutashi-chan"

Sutashi laughed with her, "Ok, ok we will move in together." Rei smirked, they all went back to Sutashi place and changed and Rei still looked as good as she did earlier. They had a huge party at the café'/club called Liquid. Sutashi and the band played their own version of Lenny Kravits song, "If I could fall in love!" She ignited the stage with flames, and everyone was going nuts when the first part of lyrics would sing out of her throats. She brought Rei up on the stage, and she was embarrassed.

When I was young  
I fell in love  
She was a goddess  
With a world inside of her mind  
When she moved on  
Something went wrong  
She took my power  
And the love I had inside  
Now that I found you  
I don't know how to

If I could fall  
In love again  
I'd fall in love with you

If I could change  
A grain of sand  
Into a pearl I would

Sutashi, finished the song and they walked off stage and sit at both and began talking, laughing, and Rei held onto Sutashi hand without letting go, Ami and Usagi blurted out, "We want to go to the beach!" Sutashi and Rei laugh, Rei blurted out "Usagi you're a total meatball head." Sutashi laughed and then Rei looked at her and said "Was that you or me?" Sutashi giggled, Usagi slaps Sutashi other arm Rei smiled and smacked Sutashi hand, "Hey what can I say I like this. At least when I speak Japanese it will be perfect." Rei pinched Sutashi side. "Owe ok, but you where thinking it." Rei blushed and Usagi smack Rei's arm. Rei jumps "Hey!" Sutashi laughed even harder Rei laid her head on Sutashi chest. She could hear her heart beat faster and faster, Rei knew with every touch she could just make Sutashi do almost anything she wanted. Her heart never lied, and would never lie to her. Sutashi voice could be heard though out her thoughts. _"I love you, I love you so much. I want to share everything of me with you. I love you Hino Rei" _Rei just wrapped her arm around her waist and closed her eyes. She didn't want to leave Sutashi never again.

**BEACH**

_2 days latter _

Rei was awake before Sutashi was and she was watching her sleep, her heart was yearning, they had been together and Sutashi had let them all take a class at the Dojo for defense. Makoto had more experience and was easier to pick it up. But Ami, Usagi and Minako had difficulties, although Rei had her teacher when ever she wanted her. And just not self defense either, everyday their sex kept getting more passionate then the one before. She was learning new things about sex with Sutashi. Things she would never have done before was getting to be exciting. Sutashi sits up and starts breathing heavy; Rei gently laid her hand on her chest. "I'm right here" Sutashi laid back and curled in closer to her, "I thought you being here was a dream and when I would wake I would be alone again." Rei kissed Sutashi lips softly, "I told you, I am never leaving you again." Sutashi closed her eyes and held Rei tightly to her.

Makoto knocks on the door "Get up and Get ready!" Sutashi growls "Go away!" Makoto laughs "Stop fucking and let's go! I swear that all you two do" Minako yelled. Rei yelled back "Look's like someone hasn't got laid yet!" Makoto kicked the door "That's wasn't nice Rei!" and snickers a little when you hear a loud slap. "Minako that hurt!" Makoto laughed more this time. Sutashi and Rei get up and took a shower together; again everyone could on hear screams. Minako blushed, and Makoto rolled her eyes. Usagi stuffed her ears with ear phones and began to listen to her new CD. Ami kept her nose in a book and blushed! After two hours, Rei and Sutashi walk out. Sutashi had trunks on and tight wife beater on; Rei had a two piece outfit on all in red with shorts on as well. Makoto eyes Sutashi, "You two I swear." Sutashi smiles and put on her sunglasses. Rei had this glow about her that wouldn't stop, she had been this way since the first night but it just seemed to stay with her.

As they pulled up on the beach with Sabrina, everyone jumped out and ran for the water. Sutashi and Makoto carried the largest cooler over and sat it down on the beach. Rei pushed Usagi down into the water and Minako did the same to Rei. Sutashi took off her wife beater and had a flaming bikini top on she ran out and dove under the water. Rei looked around and felt someone drag her under. She popped back up and there was Sutashi still holding her, she laughed whole heartedly. Sutashi spun her around; Ami was being chased by Usagi, and Minako by Makoto. After playing around everyone seem to get out but Sutashi and Rei, Ami watched as the two almost practically having sex by the way they touched eachother. They seemed to dance in the water, she made a cute smile and before she realized what had happened. The water was swirling up and down around them as if some thing was hiding them. Makoto looked over and began speak, "O my god!" Minako spun around and was in shock, "that's actually beautiful, but is that them? Are they doing that?" Usagi looked at Sabrina "Umm can Sutashi do that?" Sabrina looks around "No but I think I know who is?" Sabrina ran over to Ami, "Ami?" Ami dropped her concentration on the two, the water plummeted down. Sutashi held to Rei and tried to help her get her top on. Rei looked scared "What just happened?" She looked into Sutashi eyes they where turning back to blue but she seen the fire flare out then back in. At that time they both spoke "AMI!" After the got everything back in order they ran onto the shore together and looking at Ami, she was shocked "Umm was that me?" Sabrina smiled "Sutashi, I think we need to sit and have a talk with all these girls."

Everyone looked over at Sutashi and Rei grabbed Sutashi hand, "Do it? And stay concentrating on me" Sutashi looked at her and nodded, she stepped back. She slowed her breathing, then began to stretch with each muscle she put into her fire. Suddenly even watch as Sutashi arm became as fire. Rei encircled her as if she was dancing, she then stops putting one leg against Sutashi waist and then she stretches her arm with Sutashi arm and the became fire. Everyone stood back, finally after about 10 minutes it died down. Rei kissed Sutashi, "Not bad, I think you need to concentrate a little harder next time and not all on me." Sutashi smiled, she then walks over to Ami, and say's Ami I think I know what's going on. And I think I know what is going on with everyone else too. So Sabrina is right we all need to talk."

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

**At The Edge**

_**DISCLAIMER: **This fan fiction is based on the PGSM Sailor Moon series. I do not own the characters in any way shape or form. These are fictional based and not to be included with their story lines and plots. This is only for fun and enjoyment. Please enjoy and leave reviews if you like._

**Rated: **_M for explicit content and maturity _

**Characters:**_ Rei/Makoto Fan fic with __sapphism/Yuri._

**Setting:**_ Alternate reality._

By: C.l.e.o.p.a.t.ra/Forsaken Lyric

_So Sutashi and Rei are almost like gods they have a power that only comes out with eachother around. Sutashi has just a small power alone. But together Oh My God! Now Ami just appeared with a power that she never knew she had, what brought that on? Ok lets back up this is what last happened_

Everyone stood back, finally after about 10 minutes it died down. Rei kissed Sutashi, "Not bad, I think you need to concentrate a little harder next time and not all on me." Sutashi smiled, she then walks over to Ami, and say's Ami I think I know what's going on. And I think I know what is going on with everyone else too. So Sabrina is right we all need to talk."

_Rei now knows that something is going on with the rest of them. What is going on? Why does Ami have a power that no one has ever seen? Then what is issue with all of them, do they all have some kind of power? Let's see._

Rei then smiled over at Sutashi, and Sutashi looked at everyone around her. Makoto nudges Sutashi and then looks into her eyes, "Come and talk with me." Sutashi looked at Rei and she nodded. They walked away from everyone as they all ran to Ami and asked her questions, Makoto rubbed her arms knocking the sand from her shoulders, "What is going on with you and Rei, you both just went up into flames." Sutashi looked up and stopped walking for a minute, "Makoto do you know a lot about Rei?" Makoto nodded "She is our friend and she is a priestess." Sutashi walked again with her and was in silence for a minute then they found a cove to sit upon it. Sutashi looked out at the water as the sun ray was glistening off the waters edge. "Makoto, what does Rei tend too at the temple?" Makoto looked around as if thinking, she spotted Rei talking and laughing with the others her eyes got wide, "She trend's to the sacred fire." Sutashi looks over and stares at her lovingly, "Yea, well Mako-chan. What if that fire was more then just the fire you light. What if that fire was a person? Living and breathing? The god of fire goes by many names, one of those names is Agni, he is said to be and I quote "_Agni sometimes has two faces which are smeared with butter. He has seven fiery tongues and sharpened, golden teeth. He is red in color, with black eyes and wild, black hair. He has seven arms and three legs, and seven rays of light emanate from his body. He rides on a ram, or on a chariot, pulled by goats or sometimes parrots." _

Makoto looked back at Sutashi in a questionable glare; Sutashi runs her hands through her hair. "Myth and Legends never seem to be real do they, Agni for example has a myth that no one found except Sabrina. When she and I first meet me she told me of the research she was looking into. Sabrina like Ami has the same love…Reading to much." Sutashi giggled some and then pulled out a cigarette. She lights it up "Mako-chan, I am the sacred flame. Rei has tended to part of me for a long time, now together she is more involved in the process. She controls me, but she controls what she can see through me, future past, ESP. She can read your thoughts, but she was given that so she could harness the power that was held deep inside the flame. I am not saying I am the embodiment of Agni, I am saying that we are part of his reincarnation, before he was killed due to love from the human world he swore that two lovers will be found among a city of rebirth. Their meeting will ignite the two together forever as all things under the moon shall consider righteous. Never get in the way of the gods, for their beauty and the flames from their kiss will only hurt others they love dear to them. Once together the two shall never part again." Sutashi looks at Makoto, "What I am saying is that one was suppose to be a god and the other a goddess of fire and fate. They would not be twins, they where married from the day they where borne. It was their destiny and the destiny of others to stop the gods from killing off humankind. But I never got the full story until now, there is something we have to do and now that Ami has shown her potential there is more that we must talk about with her. Also Rei and I saw something that looked like there could be more here then what we had thought before. So this is why we all are going to talk, the myth is not just a myth anymore Mako-chan, It is real!"

Makoto looked down at her hands then looked back up to Sutashi, "What are we going to do with this power Sutashi-chan?" Sutashi look back at Rei as if they where talking with one another by their stares, Rei came running over Sutashi helped her onto the rocks. She sat between Sutashi legs and Makoto looked at her "Mako-chan, we don't know all the detail yet. Sutashi and I just got back together and we will need my grandfather's help with the meditation and maybe finding out what and where our future lies. Right now all we can tell you is that time will have to be on our side until we do figure it out." Makoto nodded and then she grab Sutashi hand and the look in her eye's read that she was scared for the first time, Sutashi held hers and looked deep into her eyes. Her simple blue eyes almost could be read out loud, there was nothing to fear she had always been and always will be there when ever Makoto needed her and Makoto felt feeling subsided so she jumped down and ran off with the others. Rei turned and looked at Sutashi, "Sutashi, I am worried that the others will take forever in finding out their true nature." Sutashi gently lays her head on Rei shoulder then gently kisses it. "I know my love; I just have to train harder. But before I move to Japan I have to clear up everything here first." Rei jumped and turn to face her, Sutashi leans back. "No I can't be without you I will stay, I can't leave you now." Sutashi smiled "Rei-chan, sweetie I need to sell the condo, some items, and find a place in Japan you can't stay here for 3 months. It wouldn't be fair, besides you can call me and well even cheaper talk to me when you want you know that. Nothing is separating us but the ocean. Our bond is stronger then any ocean, besides Ami would already help us with that." Sutashi laughed a little. Rei clinched onto Sutashi waist as if she wouldn't leave.

Sutashi stroked through her hair and gently she leaned over and kissed her cheek. Rei pushed her face into her shirt. "I don't want to be away from your touch, I have never been able to control my anger. What will happen when I am not with you?" Sutashi giggled and then tenderly rolls her fingertips over Rei's thighs. Rei gasped and shuttered under Sutashi touch, she gently moaned and bit Sutashi neck, then with a whisper like moan "How do I live without what you do to me." Sutashi nuzzled into her shoulder, "Mmmm my baby, my love, we can do anything. They say that being apart makes the heart grow fonder. So each night I will always be inside you, beside you, home is always where you will be. I've fallen' so deep in love with you and Rei you have become the soul of me. I can't breathe without you Rei, and I promise that you will never be without my touch no matter how far away you are from me."

After a few minutes Rei and Sutashi got together with the others and meet with Sabrina and the others. They left the beach and went back to her house where they spoke about the myths. Thunder, Love, Fire, and the Sun and Moon. Each had a story, each story was unique; Wind, water, fire, earth, electricity, and love. The myth with fire was shown between Sutashi and Rei. Water was the gift that Ami had been given and Sabrina told her of a story, tragic but lovely, One water deity gave to her friends a power to heal and a power to destroy. A child would be the one to set the oceans free; when the wind fall's low her anger will cause a flood. Her heart would love the moon; she will forever be the right hand of power when her love is returned from the ocean's god that would fall from the heavens. Ami was taken back from what she said and deiced to sit alone to think it all over. The others didn't know what to think about the myths, or the idea that Rei and Sutashi was not a myth but whatever was behind them had to have something to do with the rest of them as well.

The rest of the day they sit back and enjoyed movies, Rei and Sutashi made out through the movies. So after the day was over and done with they headed back to Sutashi's place. Latter that night while they where in bed Rei was laying against Sutashi chest her back against Sutashi nude body and Rei ran her hand over the sheets across her stomach and over Sutashi arm. Sutashi was gently nipping at her neck, and she closed her eyes softly. "Rei I know you have to leave tomorrow and I won't be there for another 3 months. But I swear we wont be apart that long." Rei just love the feel of her body against hers, she couldn't imagine leaving after they had got back together. She didn't want to leave her behind. "I know I just can't think of a day that I wouldn't want to be solely wrapped in your arms. It feels like part of me is dying and cold again." Sutashi gently pulled her chin to match her gaze. "Rei your not alone, we are together and even if we have to spend a couple of months apart don't mean we won't ever be together again. It's not like I am leaving earth and never coming back." Rei felt Sutashi gently kiss her lips and she could feel everything only warmth and happiness filled her and she wanted nothing more to be hers and only hers forever. Rei drifted off to sleep after the kiss feeling safer then she had ever known. The next day Rei was woken by Makoto, she jumped and covered herself, Makoto smirked "Are you alright, Sutashi sent me in to wake you she decided to cook us a going away meal." She turns to look and Sutashi wasn't there but yet she felt like Sutashi body was against her. Rei looked at Makoto, and grabbed her forehead and gently smashed it up wards then she looked at the clock it was 6 am. "Yea I will be in there in a minute." Makoto smiled and walked out of the room, she got up and put on Sutashi's red dragon pants, and white wife beater tank top. She walked out of the room into the kitchen rubbing her eyes some; Sutashi was cooking as she felt someone kissing against her back. "Morning, my fiery goddess." Rei gently bit Sutashi shoulder some, "I love you." Sutashi turned to her and sit the spoon down then kissed Rei deeply on the lips. "I love you as well," Sutashi admitted Rei ran her fingertips over Sutashi's abs so tenderly. Sutashi growls and Rei giggle's at the sound. Makoto walks in and bluntly say's "Rei, we need to pack. Let's get going!" Rei looked at her as if she would just go away for a minute. Makoto turned and walked away, Rei kissed Sutashi and then looked at her softly trying to stay as strong through the process of leaving her here alone. Rei went into the bedroom and packed her clothes, she picked out some nice clothes then she moved towards the shower. She gets into the shower as the water begins to rain down against her skin she closes her eyes tightly pushing the thoughts back inside her mind as she wrapped her arms around herself she rubs her hands down over her shoulders, imagining what it would be like without the feeling of Sutashi touching her skin. She had never known that this love was like an obsession, and the touch was liquid fire that she enjoyed desperately to have. As if this had been a drug and her head was spinning out of proportion, and Sutashi didn't seem any different just happy that she had her to love, within a split second she could feel hot breath just running up her neck and her body started to feel the steam and heat against her back instead of water. She lean back into the embrace that was now holding her, with and tenderness the gentile strokes that mildly moved over her stomach line, she felt a pure delight of passion that swept over her again and again. Those fingers those palms, those sweet lips that caressed every single part of her body. She couldn't fathom anything better then that moment of sweet touches and delicate passionate kisses.

She turned around and within her arms she open her eyes, Sutashi moved in and kissed her so deeply this time she did notice the music that was now playing on the radio. She never would have noticed it but it was very slow and very tenderly. Sutashi gently sung along with the lyrics.

I've fallen in love with you,

Please tell me,

Tell me what else is there to do,

When feeling lips like yours

And looking into eyes like yours

Oh I might as well face it

Cause it's true

Yes, I've fallen in love with you, ooh

Oh, oh, my beating heart wants you

And my empty arms need you

Don't you go, please stay

And never try to send me away

Rei drifted into the music while she was crying softly against Sutashi chest, she couldn't hold any tighter her nail's digging into Sutashi back, as her body shook so hard against Sutashi body. Sutashi gently ran her lips over her cheek and kissed the tears away. Sutashi knew Rei could only handle being strong for just a little time before she would break. It would be easier to let her break while she was in her arms. After about 30 minutes they where out and dressed they all sat down and ate. Sutashi went with them to airport, waiting for their boarding pass, Rei and Sutashi looked into eachother eyes, Makoto came over and then smiled "Rei-chan, Sutashi will be in Japan in no time. Plus you will have us getting on your nerves." Rei turned and gave a slight gesture of a smile, "Thanks Mako-chan." Sutashi gave her a kiss deeply and spoke softly, "I will be home soon I promise." She closed her eyes as Minako handed her the boarding pass, she took it and hugged Sutashi then walked away with Usagi bragging about the items she bought, she threw her arm around Rei, and before Rei could get further away she turned to see Sutashi put on her sunglasses and a tear fall down her face. She didn't know Sutashi felt them same, she wanted to run back and stay here until she was done doing everything she needed to. She was being pulled by Makoto and she turned away, walking to the plane.

Rei gets on the plane and when they where in the Air she put earphones on and began to listen to CD's that Sutashi gave her while she was on the flight. She closed her eyes and fell asleep listening to Joss Stone. Sutashi went back home and called a few people then she went down to her bank, she talked with them for about and hour then she left as she past a jewelry shop she smiled then walked inside she was in there for another hour, then walked out with a smile on her face. She took her bike to a friend and sold both of her bikes, she then went home called the news paper and ran a couple of adds.

**2 Months later**

Rei was sweeping outside the temple and Makoto came strolling up. "Hey Rei-chan." Rei kind of gave off a smile then she spoke back she didn't seem as radiant as she had when she was with Sutashi. The glow wasn't there anymore, "Rei I wanted to invite you to a party that Minako is throwing. She said it was really important everyone would be there she has a big surprise for us." Rei looked at her with curiosity "Did she get something from her Album, or maybe she made a new song?" Makoto looked just as confused, "I don't know but it must be really important if she want all of us at this big party." Rei took her broom inside as Makoto followed her. "Ok well when is it?" Makoto then moved to the door frame and lay against it. "Tomorrow, at 3 p.m. I need to tell the rest no one seems to be answering their phones. So I am checking out the Crown; oh hey did you talk to Sutashi?" Rei looked away for a moment as her name would strike a cord inside her heart and make it beat faster. "Yeah, last night she has a buyer for the condo. She said she might be here some what earlier then she was expecting. But that she would let me know how it was going." Makoto smiles, "That's good Rei-chan. So see it hasn't been all bad." Rei gave her an evil look, "Not for you. You don't know how this feels; wait until Minako is gone for several months on her tour. Then I will say see it's not so bad!" Makoto looked down, and then pushed off the door frame. "Sorry Rei-chan I didn't try to put myself in that type of situation to understand yours."

Makoto paused, "Ok… Well I have to go talk to the others. Bye Rei-chan." Rei waved bye, and then ran to her room and fell onto her bed, she griped to the picture of her and Sutashi together. She cried herself to sleep, before she knew it she felt as is Sutashi was there wrapping her arms around her and not moving. Her alarm woke her up; she growled and slammed her hand down on it. She get up's up and take's a nice hot bath, after her bath she got ready, summer was coming to a end classes for the last year of school was about to start for everyone. And she was starting college classes soon, she then looked at the time she needed to leave and make it to the crown. She get down the temple steps. She almost stumbled back there sat a black 2005 mustang GT. And the car was impressive what meant even more then car was the person sitting in front of her with wild flowers in their hand. "SUTASHI!" The woman smiled and took off the sunglasses; Rei ran down and jumped into her arm. They kissed as if they had been years between them, "Sutashi, I have needed nothing so much as I have needed you." Sutashi held her tight and softly whispered, "I told you I would never leave you alone ever again." Rei gripped onto her, she looked up and then realized Minako, "Minako had a surprise for all of us today and we need to get to the crown." Gently Sutashi kisses her lips and she belted out "Forget it I have what I want." Then Sutashi whispers "Surprise!" Rei moved back, "What you're the surprise?" Sutashi tugged at her lip, "Yea I had Makoto do it for me to get you down these steps." Rei felt the silk of Sutashi shirt against her face and closed her eyes, and then Sutashi moved away and took her hand. "But, the surprise isn't over yet, they get into her deep red and black leather seats, her steering wheel had the custom words Firestarter on it. They drive near the beach, and she looks around there this house that Sutashi pull's into. "Why are we here?" Her eyes kind of widen, Sutashi get out, walking over to the other side of the car she opens it and takes Rei's hand. "Come with me and you will see." They get out of the car and move to the door and Sutashi opens the door, Rei walks in on the floor there where cherry blossoms on the floor. "Sutashi what is going on?" Sutashi smiled then simply stated, "I think you should follow them." Rei wanders through the hallway and turns and follow it to a door, she opens the door to a bedroom, all in Chinese red. Silk sheets coved the bed, she followed the cherry blossoms all the way to the bed, they made a heart shape around box and under the box was a card. She opened the card and read, "We are home." She then opened the box to find a beautiful ring of red diamond's clustered together around a silver titanium band.

Rei turned to meet the gaze of Sutashi and tears simply made there way down her cheek, Sutashi stroked the tear from her cheek. "Marry me?" Rei jumped and wrapped her hands around Sutashi neck and gently kissed her with all the passion within her self. Rei lingered her forehead against Sutashi and repeated over and over. "Yes, Yes, Yes, I will." They closed the bedroom door… Makoto, Usagi, Ami, and Minako sat at the crown, "I can't wait Sutashi has been here for over part of a now. And she hasn't told Rei any of this. She wanted to have everything to be in order." Makoto smiling had admitted to everyone. Minako gently held Makoto hand, "Yea well after she finds out that she is now helping me with my new album. Rei can still work at the Temple, but Sutashi said they would have news for us latter anyway. We should go and get the food." Minako was enthusiastic as she was talking. "Well, does anyone know what Sutashi had planned, and why Rei wasn't informed that she was here. She is going to be angry with Sutashi. And why wasn't I told?" Usagi said clearly. Ami busted out, "Usagi, Sutashi wanted this to be a big surprise for Rei. And you have a problem with telling everyone what is going on. That is why we all decided not to tell you." Usagi smiled then nodded, "Yea, I guess it might have slipped." Makoto laughed her and Minako got up, "Ok we have to get the food, you guys get everything fixed up."

Ami and Usagi nodded and began their work. Latter that evening Sutashi and Rei where lying under the sheets of the bed and Rei was sitting on top of Sutashi. Sutashi had her back against the head board. Sutashi ran her nails over the tender spots of Rei's thighs; Rei gently leaned forward and groaned softly as her hands gripped to Sutashi hair. She moved up and down, Sutashi bit gently on her shoulder the bed sheets began to turn into a blanket of fire. Rei voice got louder and louder as she dropped down into Sutashi arms and whimpered. Sutashi had a voice that carried within her body as the quivering with in her stopped. "Are you ok my love?" Rei gently bit on Sutashi chin. "Yea this was different but I loved it." Sutashi smiled and gently ran her fingertips across Rei's lips, she whimpered again. Sutashi took her hand tangled her fingers with Rei's. "I am glad I could give you something different. We have more to do today as well; I told the others we would meet them at the Crown." Rei eyes glanced up at Sutashi, "Mmmh Well I didn't want to leave so soon." Sutashi stroked Rei's lower back with a brushing of her nails, "I know we shouldn't be too long. And besides there other sexual encounters that we haven't explored yet." Rei had an evil grin on her face and she pushed up on Sutashi, Sutashi grunted, "God I love it when she do that to me!" Sutashi said as she closed her eyes. Rei giggled "Yeah I wasn't the only one getting the pleasure this time." Sutashi smiled and pulled Rei into her, she let out a moan and Sutashi slipped her tongue against Rei's tongue. They toyed for a minute and then held eachother so close before they got up and changed into something more decent.

Before they where off Sutashi took Rei on a tour of the house, one office, 2 bedrooms, kitchen and living area, she thought that they didn't need so much space, was overlooking the water. "Why do we need so much space?" Sutashi smiled, "Well friends coming over from time to time, and just extra space." Rei turned and hugged her close as she looked outside, "I like it but how did you do this in one day?" Sutashi held her close and admitted, "Well I have been here longer then that, the reason I didn't tell you the full truth is I hadn't got the closeting for this house to go through yet. And well this was too special for me to tell you everything Rei." Rei jerked her head up and stare into Sutashi eyes, everything was special but she didn't need all this she just wanted Sutashi. She elbowed her as she moved away like she was upset. Sutashi grabbed her hand and spun her back into her arms. "My sweet goddess I love you, I wasn't trying to keep myself from you. Mako-chan and Minako had to hold me back from going to the temple and sneak into you room. I got half way into the temple when they dragged me back. I wanted to be with you so much, Minako said it would be more romantic in the end." Rei felt her touch run across her skin; she closed her eyes and sighed as if she was totally engulfed into Sutashi. She loved every moment even if Rei had some control over Sutashi she felt Sutashi had a control over her just by touching. "I love you Sutashi!" Sutashi smiled then they kissed, after a minute they walked out of the house and headed to the crown.

They get there and walk in hand in hand, the lights where out. "They must not be here yet," flipping on the lights everyone screamed out "Surprise!" Sutashi giggled and Rei smiled, they walk down and Minako runs over, "So did it work?" Sutashi put her arm around her and simply said "Hai, it all worked out perfectly Mina-chan." Minako smiled, Rei looks at her and then she takes her hand and pulls her into a hug. "This has been the best surprise that you have ever put on. You are the Love Child!" Sutashi blinked her eyes a moment. Rei felt the thought race through her mind then she glanced at Sutashi, _'I know we need to find out more.' _Rei's voice resounded in Sutashi head. Rei then released her from the hug; Usagi saw the ring at that moment, "Nani? Rei-chan your getting married?" She grabbed at Rei's hand and everyone peered at the ring. "Wow!" Makoto stumbled out of her lips. Rei walked over to Sutashi and put her arms around her waist, every lightly stroking over Sutashi abs. "Hai, we wanted to tell everyone, we decided to get married in about 2 months. We are going to talk to my grandfather tomorrow." Everyone shocked then all of a sudden Usagi bluntly said, "But Mina-chan said Sutashi was doing recording with her!" Rei looked up at Sutashi quizzically, "Rei they mean that I have a job for recording and writer. Minako wants someone who can give her a different sound." Sutashi gently spoke to her. "Will you have to leave for tours?" Sutashi shook her head no, "Not unless Mina-chan calls me in the middle of the night." Rei shot a death look to Minako. Minako cringed away from them both. Everyone spent the day talking about new things to come….

To be continued.

I wont be back for maybe another week. I have moving to attend too. So please review what you want and send me email if you like.

Forsaken Lyric


	11. Chapter 11

**VENUS**

_**DISCLAIMER: **This fan fiction is based on the PGSM Sailor Moon series. I do not own the characters in any way shape or form. These are fictional based and not to be included with their story lines and plots. This is only for fun and enjoyment. Please enjoy and leave reviews if you like._

**Rated: **_M for explicit content and maturity, sexually explicit! _

**Characters:**_ Rei/Sutashi Minako/Makoto Fan fic with __sapphism/Yuri._

**Setting:**_ Alternate reality._

By: C.l.e.o.p.a.t.ra/Forsaken Lyric

_It seems someone has a knack for love in different ways. We might back up to after Rei and Makoto breaks up to find out what happened between Minako and Makoto. Just for people sanity I shift my story around our heroins: _

She grabbed at Rei's hand and everyone peered at the ring. "Wow!" Makoto stumbled out of her lips. Rei walked over to Sutashi and put her arms around her waist, every lightly stroking over Sutashi abs. "Hai, we wanted to tell everyone, we decided to get married in about 2 months. We are going to talk to my grandfather tomorrow."

_What led Minako and Makoto together and why don't they show affection as Sutashi and Rei do. Or maybe that story wasn't told between the two. _

**8 months earlier**

Rei got out and Makoto looks at her just as angry, "May I hit him!" Rei looks at her, "No we have done enough. I need to think can we go back to the temple?" Makoto nodded, as the started to walk past the limo door that was open and back to Makoto truck. Her father stepped out and with a backwards kick Makoto slammed the door into his stomach. Makoto keep walking and so did Rei. They get in the truck and drove away, after a couple of days everything seem to be quite, Rei walked through the snow in her over sized coat. Thinking how she could face Makoto with these feelings, she cares for her just as deeply. But something was tarring and ripping her inside, she knew that love was never easy. But she had thought Makoto was the one she loved, memories of the kiss at the club keep burning over her lips. Like a deep resounded passion so deep. Makoto had never kissed her this way before. Ami came walking by and yelled out to Rei "Rei-chan, Hey Rei-chan" Rei didn't notice the girls' small voice until she was right up in her face. Rei adjusted her eyes, "Ami-chan? Hi." Rei replied so reluctantly, Ami was confused then she spoke, "Rei-chan something's wrong? You didn't even answer me when I called your name. Are you alright? I know the day with your father you have wanted to be alone. But, something tells me you don't do you?" Rei had never thought Ami could see what was going on around her so as her head slowly measured downward she began to speak, "I've been thinking about Sutashi, and all that she has being going through. My father left her to die, and I didn't even remember her. She must think I am the epitome of loathsome actions." She walked over to a bench and sat down, "Ami-chan, I remember all that happen; before I didn't know exactly what happened between me and Sutashi." Ami sit beside her and with a reassuring voice, "But now you remember everything?" Rei looked at her and nodded, "Ami me and Sutashi where together, intimately, we where in love, and now she is still in love with me. Before she left Japan, we kissed."

Ami was some what shocked at Rei admitting her feelings before she even told Makoto, she looked away tears rolling up in her eyes. "Ami-chan, I have these feelings for her. I can feel her, I can see her, and I can just taste the sweetness of her lips. I am surrounded by it, when I am with Mako-chan I don't feel the same." Ami looked down as her mild swirled with the thoughts that Rei had envisioned. "Rei-chan, do you think you're in love with Sutashi and not Makoto?" Rei grabbed Ami and began to cry, Ami put her arms around her and softly began to comfort her, and she never had done this before. Her best friend was crying over someone but which one Makoto or Sutashi. Or was it just both at the same time, Ami just tried to do the best as she softly embraced her friend. "Rei-chan you need to sit and discuss your feelings with Makoto. She would know what to do, she knows that you and Sutashi where together a long time ago. But she needs to know more then just I don't know what I feel. Ice is cold, a heart is not. Only the person makes their heart cold." Rei looked into her eyes, she had never heard Ami speak so wisely, maybe she knew more about love then she did Ami was smart but more then just book smart. The girl had a healing glowing that made Rei feel she would be ok and talking to Makoto might be the best thing to do. Rei nodded her head slightly, "Hai, Ami-chan you're right I do need to speak with her. I just don't know how to explain everything. She knows part of what I do remember, but now that I know the entire story. I should speak with her on this." Ami smiled and got up from the bench, "Good, I must go Rei-chan my mother asked me to come home early today. She has a dinner she wants to go to and she invited me to go with her." Rei nodded back to Ami, "Alright Ami-chan. Thank you so much for talking with me." Ami nods slightly, "Anytime Rei-chan. Bye" Ami walks away and Rei peers into the void then takes out her cell phone and calls up Makoto and asked her to meet her at the temple.

At the temple she was walking around and Makoto strolled up and smiles, "How are you feeling today Rei-chan?" Rei looked at her and took her hand then led her over to a snowy cherry blossom tree, Ok what I am about to say could hurt you and I don't want to hurt you it will only hurt me." Makoto looks Rei up and down as she paces. She grabbed her hand, "Stop." Rei looks at her and then down at her feet fidgeting. Makoto then smiles, "I know Rei." Rei looked at her confusedly, "You know?" Rei couldn't understand how does everyone know and she doesn't know what is going on. "Rei there are something's that is easy when it comes from someone you love, but most of all it hurts when it comes from family. Sutashi told me what happened between you and her. It was killing her inside and I could see it. I love Sutashi; she is my sister first and foremost. She is my family, and to see her so in pain was just hurting me. I thought I was the one who stole you from her, but when you didn't remember it made it worse for her. Sutashi lay in my arms like she was dying, she cried for hours, and then she said she couldn't stay any longer that you would be better off with me and not her." Makoto moved over to Rei and she then dropped her head, "Rei I feel like I was the one who took everything away from Sutashi. She gave me a life, I had no one and I can't lose her too. She is all I have Rei, but I have caused so much pain and you both are the ones who got inflicted with it." Makoto looks at Rei with eyes of certain tears, Rei stated, "So you think its best if we do break up?" Makoto hugs her tightly, "For the love of Venus, I believe I stepped in where I shouldn't have and you need to be with her. I care for you. But we both know for real that we aren't in love with eachother anymore." Rei didn't feel so bad there was no tears she hugged Makoto and calmed her down, "I don't hate you Mako-chan, and I feel the same way. I don't want you too lose Sutashi as you sister, she loves you beyond anything you mean just as much as I do to her. I know she cares for you; she helped you with your apartment, clothes, and even a car. She is family and family always comes first, when it's family like Sutashi."

Makoto smiled and hugged her back they stood there for a few minutes and then talked about a few other things. "How is Mina-chan taking all of this, I know she had a crush on Sutashi. She was so upset lately?" Makoto couldn't answer Rei's questioning, "I don't know Rei-chan. I haven't spoken to Minako since the day we went to your fathers. Not even Ami-chan has spoken to her." Rei looked at Makoto her deep green hues glazed over and then for a minute she remember how Makoto would always help Minako with her shopping carry the bags for her. Rei jumped up and almost could read Makoto mind. "You have had a crush on Minako since day one, it wasn't me!" Makoto jumped up scared, "Rei!" Rei laughed, "I can't believe I never saw it until now." Makoto felt like a heal, Rei knows her real feelings now and they are totally passed the break up already like it never happened. Rei knew that look so she touched Makoto shoulder, "Sutashi might not be here but I am. Don't feel bad Mako-chan. The breakup is over and done with, hearts are not broken here. If you have feelings for Minako, just let them out, I did the worse everyone could. I forgot." Makoto took her hand, "Rei-chan it couldn't be helped, amnesia wasn't your fault." Rei nodded still she felt her bond with Sutashi should have been stronger then her brain. She ran her fingertips over her lips and closed her eyes remembering the way Sutashi kissed her. She stopped quickly she felt as if she was going to orgasim over a kiss in front of Makoto. "I have an idea, on that would make the goddess of love blush."

Makoto smiled and she began to tell her of the well thought plan, she would get everything ready for tommarow. And Makoto would do her part, she leaves Rei with a hug and headed to her truck. Rei picks up her phone and dials Minako's cell phone number. "Mina-chan, it's Rei. I will be alright; I talked with Mako-chan. We pretty much just broke up." Screaming came from the other end of the phone, "NANI?" She could hear her rambling on and on. "Minako! Your acting like Usagi, stop this! I have enough going on in my head then you telling me what I need to do. Look all I wanted to know is if you could meet me at the crown?" There was a pause and some silence, "About 2 hours, ok bye" Rei gave a soft smirk.

**2 Hours Latter**

Makoto got Sutashi's voice mail, after she ends the message she felt better knowing that in 6 months school would be out for summer. Her and the others would be knocking on Sutashi's door. This was going to work, and she had candles set up while soft music was playing in the background. A voice broke through the silence, "Rei-chan are you here?" Minako felt warmth moveing around her body, soft arm enveloped her. Her hair swept aside and tender lips pressing against her earlobe. "Don't speak, Don't look at me, just listen Mina-chan." Minako's throat felt dry as she nodded her head, her thoughts stopped on a name, just a name "Makoto?" The hush filled the air as Makoto spoke, "Minako for a long time I have secretly loved you. You are the only one I thought of even while I was with Rei. I felt you wouldn't want to know this, so I kept it from you for so long. Please don't run away, I have never wanted to hurt you only to love you. Minako I give you my heart." Minako spins around after she feels Makoto grip loosens, "Ok who wrote the speech?" Makoto gave a slight smile and blushed some, "Rei" she stated as Minako looks around, food on the table a small gift on the plate. "Well the speech could be better, but he last part, you did mean it!" She moved closer to Makoto as Makoto lowered her head, "Hai, Mina-chan."

Minako had tears falling down her cheeks as if she had never cried before. Minako took Makoto hands and softly speaks. "I can't deal with this right now. I don't think my heart can take it anymore. I'm sorry, I need to leave." With those words Minako had already ran out the door, Makoto was stumped she had said the right things so why did Minako say her heart couldn't take it. Makoto ran after her as she was running she seen Minako had stopped for a moment, "Minako wait! I am giving you my heart. If you don't want it then say so?"Minako turned to face Makoto, with a heart aching wrath she spoke, "Makoto it isn't that easy! You think I am leaving because I don't love you? You are giving me "YOU'RE" Heart! You…you… you!" What about me? Where do I come in to the picture? I wanted to be with you before Rei, and I wanted to be with Sutashi in hopes to get over you! No! Rei had you both and I had no one! Here I am setting here with a lump in a cherry blossom tree that has "REI" telling them what to say! The girl obviously doesn't know anything about love!" Makoto grunted back just as angry, "So because we all have fucked up and made some wrong choices we are now suppose to rover and declare you the winner of the broken heart? Rei was almost rapped and killed 3 years ago, Sutashi does love her, and now that Rei is coming out of her amneisia she doesn't deserve to be with anyone? All because you wanted to be with me? That doesn't seem fair either Minako!" Minako head hung low she knew Makoto was right, she was being unfair to both Rei and her own feelings. Minako still feltthe pain surge through her, it took her a minute as she got the never to fling herself into Makoto arms. As she did she held her close, "I can't help it, all I wanted was you. All I needed is your love. Mako-chan I am never one to admit that I love someone. But Mako-chan I love you. You are my heart and souls every desire. My destiny is with you"

Makoto looks at her with eye widen and deep green circling Minako, "Wow! I will be sure to ask you next time how to say my true feelings to you." As she giggled Minako turned away from her. Makoto grabbed her hand ever so lightly and spun Minako back into her embrace, her lips dived into Minako's with a simple force that opened Minako lips more, their tongues toyed with one another as their lips found a solid ground in which to rotate upon. Makoto whisper gently against Minako's cheek, "I love you Minako. I love you and only you!"

(This is still not completed I have been working and well alot of things have changed. I had a break up to deal with and work at the same time I will try and write more when I can. Thanks for reading and replying. )


End file.
